Welcome to the new world filled of savages
by Vegetaswriter
Summary: Alternate reality. Kakarot a man from Spain on a adventure, Vegeta the son of the native chief. Two worlds collided in a catastrophic spiral of misunderstandings, bondage, tragedy, and forbidden love. What will happen?
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to the new world filled of Savages.**

Kakarot was overjoyed. Finally over months and months of rough open seas they finally have seen land. The new world. He accepted to join his closest and dearest friend on the tedious voyage for a chance to have new experiences. He left behind the crowded streets of Spain jumping onto the British vessel "Ol' Mahyar" under the captain Yamcha.

The seas were unforgiving taking three of the occupants into their depths. Their captain Yamcha held a small service for them several days after the storm passes letting their cherish belongings drop into the sea so it may join them in the waves.

Captain Yamcha was a good man to his fellow crew mates, he didn't over work them, and made sure their bellies were full and content. The only thing that made the men groan and mumble was the fact the captain refused to allow the men to drink upon his ship saving the warm brew for when they have landed and set up their fort for future settlements. Kakarot didn't mind this at all he didn't really enjoy the crude British drink. He much preferred a glass of Sangria wine over looking the villa. He missed his home of Spain the warm sun, happy villagers, and the land full of hearty wine. But he could wait until he returned he wanted an adventure and what better than being on the frontier of the new world.

It was his dear friend Krillen how gave him the opportunity to do such an adventure. Krillen was the second in command in the fleets. How he met Krillen was a different story. Krillen's family was a disgrace to the British Empire the story he was never told out of shame on Krillen's part. The family moved into his little village when Krillen was just a child. They became friends instantly, Kakarot taught Spanish to Krillen and Krillen taught him English. After many years of Krillen living in Spain he had his heart set out to go back to his mother land and redeem his name. For years Kakarot received letters of Krillen's progress of being a ship cleaner and joining the Navy slowly gaining status. The last letter he received was asking if he would like to come to the new world and explore the land and see the 'savages' with him. Of course such an invitation he couldn't pass up. Taking few of his belongings he said goodbye to his family and raced off to London Britain to meet with his old friend.

Now as he dressed he listened to the shouts of the crew men informing them of land. He slid on his boots and took his jacket whisking pass a few men as he dashed for the upper deck to witness their arrival in the new world. The wind blew passed his face ruffling his hair and the crisp scent of the forest attacked his nose. The land was covered in a abundance of hills, rocky mountains, and a blanket of pine tree forest. It was beautiful the land was untouched by the modernization of man, all that laid beyond was the lands true form. Nature.

The large vessel went closer and the men surrounding them squinted their eyes towards the bushes and trees with hope, they looked to see if they could see the 'savages' for they all heard many stories of these people. The stories were always the same they were killers, thieves, and strange in comparison to them. They were not human these savages held no souls in their bodies.

The bushes shook and a man shouted for the others to look in that direction, they all held their breaths waiting and watching expecting their first encounter of a savage sooner than they expected. Then Kakarot flinched something brown moved forward and exposed itself. A breathily laughed expelled his lips, what they were so excited to see was only a common bear sniffing around looking for food.

"Alright men! Let the long boats down! It is time to claim this land in his majesty's name!" Captain Yamcha shouted making the men jump and race around the deck preparing everything they needed.

Kakarot looked up to the second in command his friend Krillen and received a reassuring smile and nod. He returned the gesture by saluting his friend. Racing around he untied the rope and jumped into the long boat excitement filling his being. He couldn't contain himself this was a place he or anyone has been before.

They rolled the boat heading to shore and he could see the excitement and fear in the other men, they grasped their muskets pointing it to the woods like their safety blankets. Kakarot chuckled, his musket strung across his back and hands planted to the wood side overlooking the beach. He could see the Captain standing tall in his long boat and Krillen sitting behind him keeping his pistol in hand.

Their boats landed and they dragged it to shore turning it upon its top to ensure it do not slip back into the cold clear waters. Yamcha stood tall holding the British flag in hand striking it down into the sand below claming the land to the British Empire. But the men did not cheer instead they kept a close eye on the wooded forest that laid beyond them searching for any movements.

"Well chaps set up camp! I will take several men into the forest and survey the surrounding land. Keep your eyes and ears open boys the savages are like snakes." Yamcha shouted loudly for all to hear the warning. "Krillen will be at my side and Yajirobe you speak the savages language is this correct?"

Kakarot watched as a short fat man stepped forward and spoke.

"Yes captain. I have been to many new worlds and learned to speak the language."

"Captain we should bring Kakarot along with us." Krillen said.

"Why would we bring the Spanish man?"

"Well Captain he is a great swordsman and has a fine shot with his pistol incase anything was to happen. It would be a benefit to have him along."

"Very well Krillen you make a fine point lad. Spanish come along."

Kakarot smiled and jumped along with the others he couldn't contain his excitement even if he tried. "You will not regret your decision Captain!"

Vegeta slowly paddled through the rivers waters in his canoe. Today was a day of no war, no duties, and no festivities. They had won their dominance over the rivaling tribes and earning their spot indefinitely. They were the largest and feared tribe of the lands gaining respect from other tribes many journeys away. They all knew their tribes name and respected it with awe and revere.

He wanted to enjoy his freedom while he still had the chance to do so for tomorrow when the sun fell he would become a brave and hunt with the other warriors helping his tribe flourish. It wasn't that he did not wish to be a brave and one day war he was excited that he would become one. He would gain respect from the others as a brave. He was after all the chief's only child and one day become chief of the village. He knew he needed to fully take advantage of the liberties he still had, today he was still considered a boy and was allowed to act as such. This very morning he pulled a prank on the elder's wife taking her sowing utensils and beads stringing them on a large tree and watched her cuss out the crows and ravens for doing it. He chuckled at the memory the old woman looked crazy believing the crows had done such a thing. His father knew he had done the act and warned him by tomorrow he needed to have release all the little boy childishness for he was to become a man. He only smiled to his father and raced off to the growing corn fields to pester the working women. He would hide in the corn field sneak up and lightly yank on their hair frustrating them but once he grew tired of festering the women he raced off and played with the young children a simple game of tag in the woods dodging their little hands or climbing a tree and laugh at them below.

Once he grew tired of the games and pranks he went off taking his father's canoe and paddled around breathing in the fresh air, watching the fish swim below him, and the beavers work away on their homes. One however didn't enjoy being watched and smacked its tail on the water bed splashing him. Vegeta smirked and used the paddle to send a mini tidal wave at the beaver sloshing him fully. He laughed as the beaver ruffled and shook the water from his coat and made a gurgling noise in its mouth. "We are even beaver." Vegeta smirked wider as the beaver turned its back and continued its job.

"Vegeta! Vegeta! Come quick your father has news for you!"

Vegeta turned his head to the bank of the river to see his friend Raditz wave him over. "What is it?" He paddled his way over quickly.

"I do not know. But everyone is gathering and he told me to come find you."

"Let's go and see. Come Raditz get in and help me."

The canoe swayed under the weight of Raditz and Vegeta scoffed. They were close in age Raditz had became a brave on the new moon signaling the new season but it wasn't that fact that made him scoff. No it was the fact the Raditz was a full grown man in height and the width of muscle while he was small in stature. He was slightly smaller than an average man and it ate at him at times. But he knew he could outrun anyone from the tribe and he had the agility of a mountain cat. No one could keep up no mattered how much they tried and it gave him pride knowing such.

"I wonder what the news is little brother." Raditz smiled looking at the back of Vegeta. He called him little brother for years ever since Vegeta told him he wished he had one. They made a pack to be brothers until the end of time.

"I do not know but we shall find out what it is."

They paddled quickly slicing through the river in ground breaking speed nervous and excited wondering what the news could be. They leaped out of the canoe and dragged it up dropping it down and raced to the chief's hut slightly bumping passed the other villagers. "Father what is this news?"

"Ah my son we been waiting for you for some time now." The chief placed his hands on his son's shoulders and smiled. "My only son I know tomorrow you will become a brave but now things will become different. The elder and I spoken and called upon the spirits for guide and they have spoken to us."

Vegeta smiled and nearly jumped in excitement the sacred spirits spoke to his father about him how could he not be excited. "What did they say father?"

"You my boy are special to them and they say you will not be a brave as of yet. Instead you will go to the high mountain and seek your good medicine. You will have a vision our ancestors will speak to you. They say this must be done to enlighten you and when you return to the tribe you shall become a brave and honorable visionary. This has not been practice in our tribe for many generations because of the wars, but now we can and you my son are the first to follow in your ancestor's path."

The village cheered and shouted out their joy. A time of peace was signaled by the spirits themselves and Vegeta embraced his father in joy.

Vegeta had the things he needed which wasn't much a skin of a buffalo given to them by the southern tribes, a blade, and his bow with only six arrows in the sac on his back. He was nervous and scared at the same time, he has never traveled so far, and he didn't know what to expect on his travels.

"Son take this for luck." His father handed him an eagle feather with the end wrapped in caribou skin. His father took a piece of his hair and tied it tightly to his hair allowing the feather to dangle on the side of his face. Vegeta smiled and hugged his father one last time.

"Thank you father. I must go now while the sun is still in the sky, I will return home with my good medicine and the words of our ancestors." Vegeta slightly bowed and raced out of the hut turning slightly to wave at the children chasing him out of the village with laughter.

Kakarot groaned it has been a long time since he hiked in any terrain his legs hurt and his stomach growled for food. They had been surveying the land for many hours now and nothing interesting has happened. They saw nothing only trees, plants, and rocks he was beginning to wonder if the savages were even real. He wondered if was all made up like the leprechauns and fairies of Ireland.

"We shall head back to the camp and return tomorrow once again." Yamcha spoke.

"Perhaps tomorrow we could actually see a savage." Krillen scoffed.

"Trust me you don't wish to see such vile things. I have seen what they could do to a man and it isn't pleasant." Yajirobe whispered.

"What have you seen?" Krillen raised a brow

"I seen how they gut out a mans heart and chew upon it, they believe they can harvest the power of their enemy by doing such. I seen how one man had his fingers removed by a sea shell. Among other things I wish to forget. They are soulless captain and it is best to keep away from them. I do not wish to think of what these savages could do." Yajirobe grunted.

"What do you mean these savages would do? Aren't they all the same?" Kakarot was confused.

"No they are not. It is much like our lands they are many different tribes with different belief systems and a way to go about things. But in the end they are all savages."

"I would like to see one." Kakarot placed his hand on his pistol on his belt.

Yajirobe stopped and turned looking right into Kakarot's eyes. "No sir, you do not. Believe me when I say such things."

"Enough talking for now. Save it all when we return to camp. I do not wish to risk getting surrounded." Yamcha demanded and they all nodded.

Kakarot kept his eyes along the trees silently hoping to see these savages at times he thought he had but only to find out it was only a lone animal looking for food. He wanted to kill one take it to camp to eat but was halted by the captain. He turned his head back and watched the backs of the men in front of him training his eyes to Yajirobe. How did this man know so much about the savages? The long tedious hike continued on with silence making Kakarot become that much bored he was expecting something more lively to happen than what did. But he was disappointed.

They reached the camp ground and the men cheered about the fact they all returned unscathed asking if they seen any savages but alas Kakarot informed them their entire uneventful stroll in the woods. He quickly bypassed the other men making his way to a man standing several feet away from the crowed overlooking the forest as it darken.

"Yajirobe." Kakarot watched the little pudgy man as he kept his eyes still locked into the forest.

"Spanish. What do you want?"

"I want to know why you know so much about these savages? How do you know their beliefs and language?"

"Because Kakarot I was on many journeys to the new world. You know that this isn't the only one. There are many new worlds being discovered across these lands. From the north and south. But the reason why I know so much is because I was held captive for two years under them made to work like a horse. Tied to a tree just outside of their village. I listened, I learned, and I plotted."

"How did you escape?" Kakarot listen very intently to Yajirobe.

"A fleet came in the summer once they haven't heard word from our ship or seen our return. They came in the tribe shooting down the savages and found me. At first they were going to shoot me as well believing I turned savage but once they seen the scars and heard my pleas they saved me and brought me back home."

"Why are you still coming back then?"

"Because the pay is good Spanish and because I cannot take the looks of the people at home ridiculing and judging me. Here they cannot because they need me." Yajirobe faced Kakarot. "Trust me when I say this Kakarot do not let them fool you. Once you see them run. Run faster then you ever had in your life and stay far from the woods."

"I will take your words Yajirobe but I have a request. Can you teach me the savage tongue? Incase I end in your fate?"

Yajirobe paused and thought hard on the subject. "Why not Spanish. One day I will be gone, and someone needs to take over for me. We will start when the sun rises." Yajirobe tilted his head and smiled widely. "It also gives us a damn good excuse not to do hard work." He threw his head back and laughed and Kakarot joined him.

Vegeta laid down in between the covey of rocks shielding him from the night wind bringing the buffalo fur closer and nuzzled in for the night. He has been running nonstop for hours jumping the trees and skidding pass rocks staying close to the river side. Now the night was at its darkest and his vision became useless to him making the decision to rest much easier. A few hours of sleep will suffice then he will continue on the journey to the sacred mountain and greet his ancestors.


	2. Chapter 2

**Forewarned Visions**

Vegeta's body shook from exhaustion steadying himself on the cliff he raised his hand grasping at the last hurdle he needed to overcome. He has hiked for days no food or water in his system it was tradition it was needed. He needed his body starved from earthly things for the spirits to come forth. Lifting his body over the last rocky ledge using the energy he had left he fell forwards letting his body roll on the yellow grass, and rocks below gasping for his breath.

He looked over to see the ancient fire pit of his ancestors and smiled he finally made it. Placing his hands on the dirt he lifted his tired body stepping into the circle of rocks to sit at the fire pit. Old dried logs piled into the pit waiting for it to be lit by the new brave looking for good medicine to call his own. It was what was expected of the man looking for visions once he gained them he would respect the other by placing new firewood in the pit as a sign of good will. Vegeta smiled and took hold of the rocks smacking them together by the dry yellow grass to cause a flicker to ignite. He done this for much time and his arms shook but he wouldn't give up smacking the rocks together harder and faster while he sung a song. Not much longer a flicker from the rocks fell down and made the grass smoke and he gently cupped the grass in his hands and lightly blew until the smoke turned into a flame. He placed it under the wood taking handfuls of the grass beside him stuffing it gently on the flame making it become much larger to catch the wood.

Once he was pleased with his fire he sat back covering his arms with the buffalo skin and watched the smoke dance and swirl in the air. Night was coming quickly and Vegeta stopped his singing and shouted to the spirits.

"Spirits of the land, ancestors of my line behold I have made it to the top of the mountain and created the signal for you to see me! I am Vegeta son of the chief! I have come to seek a vision and gain good medicine!" He waited but nothing happened no words of otherworldly spirits filled his ears. He sat back and waited singing his boyhood songs.

Kakarot sat up on a rock cliff by shore overlooking the forest. The sun was gone and the night shone through the skies. But his thoughts came to a halt once he gazed at the mountain. There was a small flicker of light at the top his heart sped up. A savage was there he knew. For only a savage would be there, no men from camp have left. "One day I will greet you savage with my open hand or pistol. It is your choice."

Vegeta felt his body turn and heard the groans emitting inside his hunger grew and his eyes dropped but he couldn't sleep. He must stay awake he couldn't fail his father or himself. He could hear the lone howl of the wolf searching for his companions below and he smiled. The howl of the wolf sung to him and filled his ears "I wish wolf you find your pack and run together in the trees below." The moon hung low and raised to the highest point in the sky Vegeta watched. Perhaps the lady of the moon will speak to him. The stars shimmered and glowed brightly and he thought perhaps the sister with her seven brothers will speak to him. He didn't know who would come to him but he would wait.

His eyes grew heavier and his body became more limb he could barely move his finger without effort. But he still waited. A small cracking noise in front of him gained his attention and he lifted his head to see a large mountain cat gaze into his eyes. He waited. The mountain cat had something in its mouth and dropped it at his feet. It was a purple leaf Vegeta raised his brow.

"Young boy you come here seeking a vision and I will give you one. But you must eat the leaf and listen closely." The mountain cat spoke not moving its mouth no, he spoke to Vegeta from his mind. "I am Wakaie the agile and quick witted spirit. This leaf will give you strength to do my task."

Vegeta took the leaf and placed it in his mouth allowing it to slip down his throat. "Spirit Wakaie what is your task?"

"Go down the east side of the mountain until you reach the first cave. Inside holds the great green demon Piccolo. He will share with you your future. But that is not all. Bring me back his prized tomahawk and I will share you your vision. Now go mortal son of the chief Vegeta. You do not have much time the leaf will only last for one hour."

Vegeta stood with the new found strength and bowed his head slightly to the mountain cat spirit and raced to the east of the mountain sliding down the ruff edges until he came across the first cave. He took a breath and walked in. There inside was a hooded figure shrouded by the shadows. A fire in the far left corner roasting a rabbit.

"It has been a long time since a mortal visited my domain. Wakaie sent you I presume Vegeta?" The demon spoke in a sly cool voice sending chills down Vegeta's spin.

"Yes he has demon. He said you can tell me of my future."

"Indeed I can boy. But it isn't pleasant. Did Wakaie warn you?"

"No demon."

The demon chuckled and removed himself from the shadows standing tall and Vegeta cringed. The demon was intimidating standing as tall as a tree, and powerful.

"Sit by my fire Vegeta. Do not fear me, I will not harm you. The tastes of mortals flesh as become plain to me."

Vegeta stepped further into the cave sitting down on the fur skins by the fire and keeping his eye locked on the demon as he sat across of him. The fire played on his green skin creating shadows on his face making him much more frightening but it was when he smiled at Vegeta that made Vegeta quake the demons teeth was like a wolf sharp and long. "What is it you wish to tell me demon?"

"Times will change little brave. And you will be the first to experience the change." Vegeta eyebrows came down in confusion. "New people has come to this land, they will ravage it like a pack of hungry crazed wolves. Taking it all in their own name. The land will not look like this in time, but even I would not be around to see it."

"What do you mean demon? How?"

"That is not your concern. Your concern shall be on the white skin people how has come barring death."

"When demon when will they come?"

"They have came a long time ago Vegeta to many different lands. This land has finally been polluted. They are already here."

"Why tell me this demon? What must I do?"

"Vegeta you will know what to do when you have your vision. But I shall warn you brave you will receive no good medicine. The medicine has been tainted and dissipating leaving behind in its wake devastation and destruction. Now go brave have your vision it waits for you."

"Demon there must be more for you to tell! This cannot be it!"

"Ah but it is mortal. Even I cannot tell you of the troubles coming your way."

Vegeta stood anger evident from his tighten fist. What could he do? The only thing left was to have his vision. He turned to leave and return to the mountain top but was stopped by the haunting voice.

"Don't forget the tomahawk boy. You will need it." Vegeta turned and saw the tomahawk in the outstretched hand and he blush slightly walking towards the demon and took a hold of it.

"Thank you demon."

He raced out of the cave away from the chilling laughter of the demon and raced back to the mountain seeing Wakaie waiting for him. He placed the tomahawk at the spirits feet and waited.

"Good Vegeta. Now sit and sleep and your vision will come to you in dreams."

"Wait Wakaie the demon told me things should I trust him?"

"The demon has no reason to lie Vegeta. Things are becoming dire."

Vegeta watched as the spirit turned into colorful winds blowing downward into the forest. He sat back resting his upper body on the rock the words of the demon Piccolo racing through his mind. He allowed sleep to take him and in his dreams his body shook.

_ White men wearing strange clothing holding onto long sticks that created a loud booming filled the air, his people ran and fell their blood coating the ground. He saw his dream self standing in the middle of it all shouting. A larger white man with long dark hair took a hold of him keeping down to the ground as he tied his hands and feet dragging him away. Then the scenery changed to a hut covered in wood and it swayed he was tied down to a bed and the same man whom took him from the village walked in the room turn dark and his scream reverberated him. Flashes of buildings he never saw before flashed through his mind and a man with a kind smile along with faces of people he never saw before laughing and studying him. He ran away from the visions he didn't want to see anymore he didn't understand them. He fell to his knees and shouted out for his people, his lands, and to see the forest._

Vegeta awoke with a startled gasp and looked around for the white people seeing nothing but what was around him. He had his vision one of warning and despair. He needed to return to the village he needed to speak to the wise man he would help him understand what he saw. Standing up he was about to leave until Wakaie returned to him halting his descent.

"Vegeta leave the tomahawk. Come back for it when the leaves turn red and yellow."

"Wakaie my vision I do not understand it help me."

"No Vegeta this you must learn on your own. You are a man now we guided you as much as we could now everything is left for you to decide."

"What is there to decide spirit! There were not options!"

"That is for you to find out Vegeta. One day you will understand."

And much like before Vegeta witness the spirit become wind. He stood there hold the tomahawk in a tight grasp in anger he threw it and watched as it sunk into a tree. He did do as the spirit instructed he kept it there on the mountain just several feet away. The spirit did not instruct him where exactly to leave the weapon. He held his head down as he made his descent down the mountain only stopping to pick berries for energy.

Yamcha sat on his chair in his tent overlooking the map he drew out. He was surprised the savages have yet come to check them out. But then again he didn't know much about them, perhaps they lived further out in the woods days walk from here. He turned to some notes given to him from other explorers it was descriptions of the savages from were even sketched on the corners of the paper. They were known to be violent and uncivilized but their skin was dark and they were naturally hairless. This piqued his interest. He was a man of many pleasures an uncivilized and hairless male was one of his darkest fantasies. It was wrong to lay with a male under any circumstance it was frowned upon and his best kept secret but he grew tired of the posh males running around the streets of Britain. He started to hunger for the forbidden. The savages. One day when they come face to face with the savages he will pick his new choice and bite from the forbidden fruit and indulge in his fantasy, whom would know and speak of his dark desires and secrets. Surly the lucky savage would not. He smirked and trailed a finger down the sketch of a savage male.


	3. Chapter 3

'**Bad medicine'**

Vegeta swayed under his weight the hunger and sleepiness taking over his body but he could not stop. He was almost to the village he could see the smoke and campfires from the distance and he push forward sweat upon his brow. The berries he ate along the way did nothing for his system for it lacked nutrition for several days and not one hair of an animal on his trail to satisfy his hunger. His vision became blurry his heart pounded deafening him from the surrounding sounds.

He couldn't walk any longer he collapsed out stretching his hand and fisted it in the leaves. His voice cracked and croaked as he called out. Taking a deep breath he laid his head down and let his vision turn black.

_Laughter and giggles from strange women surrounded him, and he looked around fanatically for something he recognized only seeing things he couldn't name. He was in a very lighten up long hut of sorts surrounding by white sticks that held a flame he was chained down to his spot on the floor only able to move a step in any direction. The women had strange masks hiding their faces and had large white hair. The room smelled of powder and strong scents of flowers. Vegeta crumbled to the floor the laughter and pointed fingers began to spin he screamed from the insanity of it all then suddenly everything came to a halt. Standing there was a very large man wearing a strange thing upon his head covering his face and hair the strange man outstretched his hand to him and he took it. The room behind the large man combusted of fire and screams the women running, men taking them down and hoisting them upon their shoulders. But he could not keep his eyes off of the larger man grasping his hand. "I am your savior." _

"Vegeta! Vegeta wake up!" Vegeta opened one eye to see Raditz cradling his body close shaking him lightly.

"Raditz…" His throat was dry and it ached from lack of water Raditz's name only came forth like a breathily mummer. Vegeta turned his head to the inside of his companion's chest and let sleep over come him once again.

Raditz stood and clutched Vegeta's body closer leaving behind the buffalo skin. He dashed for the shaman's hut never taking his eyes away from the troubled features of his little brother.

_Vegeta looked around he was back on the mountain sitting by the fire. He couldn't understand why he was here again. Maybe he didn't have his vision yet. He looked up to the stars and he saw the form of the sky woman. Mother of all thunder spirits, rain spirits, and wind. The face came closer and the wind blew his hair making the feather dance. _

_ "Son of the chief I am here to show you where the white demons lay."_

_ "Sky woman why?"_

_ She smiled and lifted Vegeta's body to the sky by the power of her wind children. Vegeta shouted out and looked to the sky woman for reassurance. "Don't worry son of the chief we will not allow you to drop to the ground below." _

_ Vegeta watched the trees and bush skim by and then they flew through the plains, a long journey was done within seconds. They reached the beaches and he was stun, in the water sat the biggest canoe he ever saw but that wasn't the only thing this canoe had clouds. Looking around he saw the white men littering the beach cutting down the trees to make a wall. This confused him more than anything. Why would they make a wall? What was there purpose here? The sky woman answered his questions._

_ "They are here to ravage the lands and claim them for their own." She looked sad._

_ "What can I do sky woman? How can I stop them?"_

_ "You cannot son of the chief. Soon they will pollute the entire lands all around. Many tribes will suffer and some will vanish in time. We the spirits will be long gone and forgotten in time. Everything will end unless a sacrifice is made."_

_ "How will a sacrifice save us sky woman?"_

_ "Here this Vegeta. I bring you bad medicine. One man that walks among your village must grow old and wise. He must gain all the knowledge he can then I shall take him. He will live among the spirits in sky world until the day finally came he would return to this plain in many generations from now and save the lost souls of our raped people. You are unable to save them now but one day they will be free."_

_ "Who sky woman?"_

_ "The very man inspiring to be the wise shaman of the village."_

_ "Raditz." Vegeta paused and overlooked the beach. "What is the sacrifice sky woman?"_

_ "You son of chief. You will not be killed in our name no. Soon you will know what to do and the price that needs to be paid to save the race on the brink of their extinction. I will warn you Vegeta if you choose that path you will suffer but when things become their darkest a light will shin through. If you choose not to follow that path then the white demons will win and all the people of these lands will die and wither away from memory."_

_ Vegeta stood his fist held tight. Could he really live in a path that he would suffer? Could he allow his people to be wiped out? "Sky woman the dreams I have been having are those things that will come to pass if I do choose that path?"_

_ "Yes Vegeta it is as it would be. Now wake up." _

Vegeta sat up only to have strong hands push him back on the furs. He looked up seeing Raditz tower over him his eyes filled of concern.

"Move back boy let me give him water and food." Vegeta turned his head looking over to the shaman and greedily accepted the water and food. "Slow down Vegeta you are eating like a wolf. Eat slowly so the food may settle."

Vegeta grunted and did as he was told slowly chewing on the smoked goose and swallowing down the cool water much to his body's joy. He sat there with the shaman and father across him and Raditz sitting patiently at his side waiting for him to be satisfied. Once the food and water was gone Vegeta smiled and released a breath.

"Son are you ready to speak of your vision?"

"Yes father." Vegeta nodded

"What is your good medicine Vegeta?" Raditz leaned in. The shaman didn't speak he waited.

"I have no good medicine to share. I only have warnings and a choice to tell you of." Vegeta smiled faded away and he told them of the visions and warnings from the spirits and demon. He told them where the white men have settled and will soon expand from the beach. He did not tell them of the sacrifice needed or of Raditz and the future. That he will keep until he and Raditz are alone.

"Kakarot! Must I explain this once again to you? How hard it is Spanish? Tánisi!

Say it Ta-ni-si!" Yajirobe stomped his foot down and crossing his arms glaring at the foolish Spanish man scratching his head.

"I am sorry Yajirobe. I forget at times!" Kakarot groaned.

"That's It Kakarot become serious with your studies or I will give up!"

"I promise Yajirobe I will!"

"Very well for the next month you are speaking nothing but the savage tongue to me Spanish! I went over all the basic words of greetings and mild conversation. You should be able to pick this language up with ease Kakarot!" Yajirobe bent down to look at Kakarot eye to eye. "Now let's begin." Kakarot groaned.

"Captain Yamcha god is truly on our side. I haven't seen or heard of one savage around." Krillen smiled waving a fan in the air sitting across the captain finishing eating their dinner.

"Of course Krillen god would not side himself with savages. But I do wish to see one soon. This place is too quite for my liking." Yamcha smiled perverted thoughts plaguing his mind.

"Yes indeed things are too quite even for my taste I am use to the busting and moving streets of London. But I am sure we could find something to entertain us captain." Krillen slid a hand down his chest and tilted his head and eyes to the bed.

"Yes I am sure we could find something to keep us occupied." Yamcha smirked rising from his chair to move closer to Krillen laying his hands down on the smaller ones shoulders.

Vegeta watched as the leaves fell from the tree to sway in the air and land on the still river. The ripple entrapped him more he was looking for anything the past days to take his mind off of the coming events. Should he sacrifice himself? What would happen if he didn't? Well he knew what the full outcome would be but he wondered before all that would he marry a strong beautiful woman from another tribe, would he have many children, and would he be happy? Or would the guilt of allowing his people to be fully wiped out haunt him?

He was given the title of a warrior Brave after his vision quest the people cheered and celebrated by dancing and singing but he couldn't fully enjoy the festivities instead when no one was looking he slipped away. He couldn't enjoy anything even hunting with the others held no true joy in him even the flirting women trying to gain his favors did not give him a moment reprieve from the fear and worry he had. The people said in time he would feel much better and his mind would calm but after three weeks of the feelings consuming him he went to the shaman for spiritual healing but even that had failed him.

"Little brother what is the matter? It has been a long time since I seen you smile. Over a month now little brother please tell me what troubles you?" Raditz moved forward and sat down next to Vegeta waiting for him to speak.

Vegeta turned his head to the right and looked at Raditz he sighed. "The future worries me big brother. There are certain things I have yet to speak of and I will keep them to myself. But I do have a request for you big brother."

"Anything little brother anything I can achieve I will do."

"Remember all this Raditz. Know everything you can of the people rights, celebrations, beliefs, know it all Raditz. Because you will lead the future generations and help them remember who they are."

"How will I lead little brother? I am not the son of a chieftain you are, you should lead not me."

"The sky woman came to me Raditz. She told me it is you who will help our people in the future. When you gain all the knowledge you shall be taken to sky world until you are needed." Vegeta watched another leaf disturbed the river bed.

"What? What of you little bother?"

"Raditz promise me what ever happens to me you will not come to find me. You will honor me by celebrating my life and burn the herbs in my turtle shell. Let me be for no matter what the situation to you and the others I took the long journey to our creator."

"Vegeta what are you planning?"

"I have no plan big brother. But one day I will make my choice and you will grow old and wise and live among the sky spirits." Vegeta turned his body facing Raditz. "Make me that promise Raditz. The day I go missing is the day I took my journey. But be reassured I will not take my life. Let no one come for me! Honor me and say your goodbyes that day Raditz."

"Little brother…I will make the promise but let us hope that the spirits are wrong."

"I haven't stopped yet Raditz."


	4. Chapter 4

'**Discovered'**

The summer was fading too quickly for Kakarot. But he was thankful for Yajirobe's teachings now all was left for him to use it. He smiled brightly yesterday Captain Yamcha said they would be going deep into the woods to survey. Kakarot knew it wasn't just for a survey he wanted to have an encounter of the illusive savage he couldn't blame him he did as well. The sun began to rise and he prepared himself for another long hike in the forest.

"Are you sure you wish to go so deeply into the woods captain?" Krillen shyly asked.

"Yes Krillen I do and we will. We have enough rations and clean drink for the hike. Perhaps we might even spend a night, we could rough it." Yamcha let go a deep chuckle at the dismay on his second in commands face. "Ah Spanish there you are. Now that everyone is accounted for lets leave with haste men. No dilly dangling behind."

Kakarot was bored yet again another hike with no happenings. Just the birds chirping above the small little cracks of sticks by a deer or bear. Kakarot yawned looking for anything to gain his interest and take away the boredom. Locking his eyes on the short and stubby Yajirobe he started to think of the hardcore teachings he went through under the man. He started mixing savage, Spanish, and English all in one the men thought he was possessed and tried to bless him in gods name. He lightly chuckled and the others turned and scorned him with their glares. He covered his mouth and shrugged his shoulders. He knew the captain wanted to be very quite, he did not want anything to come and investigate the noise. The captain wanted to sneak up on the savages and watch them if they ever found any. Kakarot still had his doubts but it would not be wasted he got to go to a place many will never see, experience the long tedious sail across the sea, and learned another language.

He heard a distant sound of laughing, it sounded like it came from the group. He looked at the scorn on the others faces and he shook his head and whispered. "That is not me." Kakarot saw the scorn faces look around in confusion then turn quickly to awe. "It sounds like it is coming east of here." The captain nodded his agreement.

"Men stay quite, stay low, and do not step on the sticks. I do not wish for them to know we are here. Let us see them and understand what type of savage we are dealing with." Yamcha whispered and took the lead forward Krillen just behind him they followed.

Kakarot could only hear his heart hammer in his chest this was it they were finally going to see the savages! He halted and look forward it was a drop off. Coming in closer to stand behind his friend Krillen he knelt down staying hidden in the bush. He was tapped on the shoulder and the captain lipped to him to 'lay down' and he saw the others gently lay themselves down.

The scene before them was unbelievable to him. There were two large savages standing in the long grass covering most of their legs further off in the distance. Their skin was much like his own dark in complexion. They could pull of being Spanish if it weren't for their clothing and hair. One had hair in the middle looking much like a rooster when it crows it was yellow and red reaching to the back of his neck the rest of his head was bald. He stood easily at 6 feet and wore buck skin pants. The man had a club in his hand it had a huge stone rock on the blunt end, and the other side was a long point. He had many beads around his neck and wrist's.

The other was slightly taller perhaps merely an inch with long black hair tied back with ornaments and feathers off on the sides his chest had black markings upon them he couldn't tell exactly what from the distance and he wore the same skins as the other. He had a decorated bow and a sac of arrows across the large muscular back.

Yamcha gazed over at the two savages, yes he was happy seeing them but they were not of his taste. They were too large and muscular for him. He liked them petite and fit so he could feel more powerful dominating them. Now mind you he never took anyone without their permission and participation he would not force himself upon another. He was a gentleman of high status and he would be civilized.

Kakarot watched and listened intently the savages below were just chuckling not saying much of anything then all of a sudden a shout rang through the air and another savage made himself known coming up from the tall grass.

Yamcha held his breath. This was what he was looking for! A smaller savage. He had long dark hair that stood in a flame his body slim, tight, fit and shorter then the others. He smiled. "Yajirobe tell me what they are saying."

"I cannot hear from here, I cannot make it out."

Yamcha was in a slight dilemma his translator couldn't hear them and he damn well couldn't move in closer the fat short man would make a big ruckus going down the hill.

"Captain I will be able to tell you what they are saying if we move closer."

Yamcha grinned from ear to ear. "Well come on then Spanish."

Vegeta walked over to Raditz and Red Foot. "I found it! Ha you said I wouldn't but I have!"

"We should call you Eagle Eye Vegeta because nothing gets pass you." Red Foot chuckled.

"I agree Red Foot it sounds right. What do you think little brother?"

"I think it would be too long on formal days think on it. Eagle Eye Vegeta Son of Chief." Vegeta laughed at Red Foot's mock yawn.

"It does sound too long. Perhaps it would be a song to put the little ones to sleep." Raditz chuckled.

Vegeta turned his head towards the left of the bushes and raised a brow. "Did you hear that rustling?"

Raditz laughed. "Come now little brother. It is probably just a skunk looking for good leaves to eat." Red Foot nodded his agreement.

"He just wishes to end the game Raditz he is afraid I will win." Red Foot smirked at the grunt coming from Vegeta.

"You win ha! Not with my endless skill you will not Red Foot."

"Then begin son of chief. And who ever win between us gets to strike first on the kill and the loser drags the meat home."

"You will lose Red Foot so get ready to get bloody." Vegeta smirked and passed over the ball shaped rock he found earlier.

Kakarot explained what was being said between the savages and was thankful the little one didn't come in investigate the bush they hid in. But it seems his captain was not paying mind to his words.

Yamcha stared at the smaller savage harder then any of his past conquests. The smaller savage was close in age with the largest one but his skin radiated such vitality and youth, his body screamed strength and flexibility, his eyes were a deep onyx that dazzled and entrapped him, the high cheekbones, and delicate small plump lips begging to be tasted. This savage was what he was looking for. He was perfect he was utterly beautiful robbing him of his breath. The beauty's name was Vegeta and apparently he is the son of their leader. Yamcha had to know more of him.

"Awe! Crow trotter!" Red Foot shouted Vegeta and Raditz laughed outright.

"Well little brother you got to keep the stone in the air for more than 10 hits or Red Foot wins. Now you know the rules do not touch the stone with your hands or…"

"Yes yes Raditz I know how to play this game. We played it many times when we were children." Vegeta took the stone looking at it from side to side and smirked. "Now Red Foot I will show you how it is done." Vegeta let the stone drop down and bounced it on his knee. He had to keep the stone from hitting his muscle because it would slide down to the ground. He had to make sure his knee, ankle, or top of his foot bounces it. But each time he did it stung, but pain was something they had to grit their teeth to, not showing it on their faces. They must be strong warriors and no pain could affect them. As soon as he bounced it 11 times to snatched it in his hand and laughed. "Well then Red Foot I win. I make the killing blow and you drag my kill back to the village." Vegeta smirked and Raditz let out several yelps to the air and Vegeta reached down taking his bow in hand swinging the sac of arrows on his back they took off. Dashing further away from their audience. Only Vegeta looked back to the bushes seeing a head pop up and quickly retreated back into the bush. A white mans head. Vegeta whipped his head back towards Raditz and Red Foot shaking his head quickly he stopped. "Brothers I change my mind. Raditz you can have the kill I am going to use my winnings to do as I please. Go hunt I will meet you back at the village. If my father asks for me tell him I am off bathing." The two stood and raised their brows at him but they wouldn't question him.

Kakarot's heart pounded in his chest and he felt the captain take a hold of his arm to keep himself grounded this was something much unexpected. If the captain kept himself hidden until the savages were out of view he would have been spotted. He heard the steps come closer and a command in the air to step away from the bush. He held his breath and took a hold of the captain's arm and stood up his sight meeting an arrow pointed spot on him he gulped.

Kakarot outstretched his arms and spoke. "_We mean you no harm we were just watching nothing else._"

Vegeta raised his lip baring his teeth like an aggressive wolf. "_Why?_"

"_We are just curious nothing else_."

Yamcha stood straight not liking the idea the little savage was giving his attention to the Spanish. "Kakarot tell him who I am." He saw the savage raise a brow at him in confusion.

"_Why dose he speak in a strange tongue?_" Vegeta asked.

"_Please ease your weapon back. We are not looking for a fight. He is speaking English. It is a common language_." Kakarot took a small step back to make the savage feel more at ease. "_I am Kakarot I speak for these people, and I help build a bridge of understanding. He is the Captain Yamcha_."

"_Captain?"_ Vegeta looked over at Yamcha. He knew him he knew that face. Looking over at the one named Kakarot he recognized him as well. But where?

"_It means that he is our leader. Who are you?_"

"_I am Vegeta the only son of the chief_." Vegeta looked over at Yamcha once again. "_Ask your…captain… What would it take for him to leave these lands and never return?_"

Kakarot groaned in his throat not liking how Vegeta was aggressive and defensive but what else would he expect. He turned to Yamcha and relayed the question gaining an answer he turned back to Vegeta. "_The captain said he cannot leave. There is too much for the land to offer._"

"_This is not a land for him to have. It is not a belonging, and no one is to own it. The land was bestowed upon my people to flourish with the animals and trees. The land consists of our ancestor's spirits living among in the trees. You cannot touch this land. I was told the white demons would come and destroy everything. Leave this place. Leave now!_" Vegeta growled under his breath pulling his arrow back with more force.

Kakarot quickly told Yamcha what was said and was confused when Yamcha licked his lips. Even more confused when Yamcha told him what to say to the savage. "_My captain said he would leave this place now but not the land. It belongs to Britain's king and queen. But he said if you meet him tonight when the sun sets on the beach away from others he will make an agreement of sorts_."

"_A treaty?_"

"_Yes_."

"_Fine then tell him I will, now go!_" Vegeta watched as the men conversed amongst themselves in a language he did not know. The only thing they done he understood was the nod and simple wave leaving him behind in the tall grass. Leaving him behind with his thoughts wondering where he knew these white demons.

Yamcha hurried his men out of the forest excitement and naughty thoughts of the little savage with the phantom dark eyes. He started to wonder how he would obtain the little savage and he looked down at the short fat man. "Yajirobe I wish to speak with you in my tent follow me."

"Yes captain." Yajirobe looked back at Kakarot and raised a brow, Kakarot just shrugged his shoulders.

They walked in silence until they reached the lavish tent. Yamcha held open the siding allowing Yajirobe passage. Yamcha stepped in behind him laying a hand on Yajirobe's shoulder directing him to the table to sit on the chair. "Yajirobe how would you like to receive a handsome sum of money?"

"I would enjoy that very much captain."

"Good."

"What do I need to do?"

"Just be a translator that is all, well that and keep my secrets."

"That I can do very well captain. What are these secrets?"

"I will tell you of them tonight when I meet the savage."

"Very well captain is that all you need of me?"

"Yes you may go. Just return here at sun set and we will be off." Yamcha stood seeing out Yajirobe from his tent. He felt giddy like a little girl his excitement was becoming unbearable to him. He rushed around his tent going through the many lavish high class clothing looking for something to make him look regal and powerful to impress the little savage. He scoffed at himself looking for clothing to impress the savage like he would be impressed by clothing. He needed to display utter dominance and power to impress the savage and he will. A smirk dawn his face as he pulled out his sliver chest plate he would dress for war. But first a long bath will must be have.


	5. Chapter 5

'**Treaty' **

Vegeta was sitting down with his legs crossed overlooking the beach shrouded amongst the tree line. He knew that man, it was only a matter of time before he recognized him and it was the passing smirk the captain left behind that reminded him. He was the white man from his first vision when he was tied to a bed of some sorts. He wondered if the early meeting was not meant to happen, he wondered if it altered the future. All that was left for him to do was have faith and hope the visions didn't come to pass.

He heard the rocks shuffle then clack against another and hushed mummers the captain was arriving and he wasn't alone. He stood and craned his head catching glimpse of the white demons making their way to the destined location. The other he thought would be the one he saw with the captain but instead was a short plump older man.

Taking in a deep breath and extending himself to his full height he exposed himself and walked forward never taking his eyes off the one called captain. He didn't miss the leer the captain gave him or the tongue swiping over his lips. The action made him shudder and slightly confused.

Yamcha smirked and puffed out his chest when the savage came closer letting the last light of the setting sun hit his chest armor and make it shine with glory. His cape ruffled and swayed behind him surrounding him with an air of importance. He slightly nudged Yajirobe closer to greet the savage.

Vegeta was slightly awed by the strange clothing the captain dawned, it held a reflection like a river but it looked as strong as a rock. He heard the plump man clear his throat and he looked down. The fat man wore similar clothing to the white man called Kakarot. He didn't like the small beady dark eyes of the fat man it was unnerving the fat little one had no soul in those eyes.

"_I am Yajirobe a translator for you two_."

"_Where is the other? The one from today?"_

"_He is resting, I was asked to be here instead_."

"_Well get on with it. What will it take for your people to leave_?"

Vegeta watched as Yajirobe blushed and look upon his feet. His attention was caught by the captain's eyes it felt as if the man was looking straight through him. He scowled and stomped a foot to the rocks below he couldn't allow them to see how much they affected him. "_Well what is it?_"

"_You… Captain Yamcha said the only way we will leave is if you agree to be his slave and return back with him. As long as you agree and stay without trying to escape or end your life he will never return. He will take the ship back to London with the men_."

Vegeta's brow raised in confusion. Not from the word slave he knew what a slave was his tribe had many slaves under their village in a time doing hard work until they released them back to their tribe. Would he ever be released and sent back to his home? No he knew the answer the spirits told him he would never return. But he also knew he had a choice and finally it was here. He had to make the decision will he allow himself to suffer, or would he choose not to go and allow his people to wither out and be forgotten.

"_When?_"

"_Three days from now. You will have the chance to gain your belongings and say your goodbyes then you will return here_."

Vegeta looked beyond the men to look at the large canoe that held clouds. "_I will return then._" He turned his back to them he felt a hand touch his shoulder he whipped his head to the side and growled at the offending hand. He heard the man whisper something to him he didn't understand and looked up at the smirking face of the captain. He shrugged off the hand growling much louder and walked away. He needed to go back, he needed to sleep and pray that the spirits would come to him again giving him visions of his path.

Yamcha smiled downward at Yajirobe taking note of the disgusted look on the man's face. No he couldn't allow anyone to look upon him as such he was a high class citizen, a high ranking officer, and a nobleman of the royal courts he wouldn't dare allow a man to look upon him as such all because he enjoyed the company of men more. He scoffed and slowly drew out his long dagger going unnoticed by the translator.

"Yajirobe are you disgusted by my taste's?"

"Humph it is your choice I suppose captain. It just wouldn't be me especially with a dirty savage."

"It is too bad you feel as such then." With the speed of a coiled snake Yamcha thrust the dagger deep in the ribs of Yajirobe covering his mouth with his arm so no noise could be heard. He pushed the dagger upwards and slid it out when the fat man's eyes dropped. He watched the man take the last gasping breaths trying to haul them in his lungs. Yamcha smiled down he made sure the man would die unable to tell the story of what happened he made sure his dagger stroke the lungs and heart. He couldn't allow this man to live, what if he talked about his disgraceful tastes, and what he was planning to do to the savage. No he couldn't but now he had to think of something quick.

Being born in a higher class and society he was lavished with knowledge and gain the ability to think and whip up plans under any circumstances thus why he gain such a high status as captain in such a young age. He smiled already the plan formed.

Vegeta walked in the village overlooking the huts with the bear skin doors closed. Many have gone to sleep in the dark hours which didn't seem like such a bad idea to Vegeta. He sidestepped the fire pits littering the ground and made it to his fathers hut. He thought to himself he would never have a hut of his own, it was tradition for the chiefs son to build his own hut the day before he would marry his wife. It was too bad he would not have the joy of making his own home. He sneaked in not wanting to wake his father and mother from their restful sleep but it seemed to be in vain because there they sat waiting.

"Son where have you been?" The chief asked.

"Perhaps he was off chasing a woman my husband he is a man now. He needs to find a good woman soon to give me grandchildren" His mother smiled.

Vegeta looked at his mother with a sad smile and sighed. "I was just out discovering. But I do have some news."

"What is it my son?" His father raised a brow.

"I saw the white demons." All the way back to the village gave Vegeta much time to come up with a plan and he prayed it would work. "There are too many father they have these strange weapons that can kill from far away and much quicker than an arrow. We need to go further in the woods, we need to get to the middle and send for other warriors to help in our fight. We only have 15 good braves here father when they have hundreds." He knew he was lying to some extent and the weapons he only went by from his vision but he needed to convince his father to move away from the beaches. To place a bigger distance between them and the white men.

"You seen them where son?"

"It doesn't matter where father! We do not have much time to gather everyone and move in the morning. We have to! There are far too many women and children in our tribe we cannot allow them to be killed. We must go in deeper and gather warriors in the cause for it is no longer just ours. It is our entire downfall if we do not."

"Son relax yourself. Your father will heed your warning and idea. But we must rest it is late and if we are to travel then we need sleep."

"You are right wife. Sleep now son tomorrow we will hold council and see our options."

Vegeta sighed there was no further point in speaking everything will be decided tomorrow when the crows cry to the sun. He untied his moccasins then kicking them off his feet he laid back on the furs watching his mother toss another log into the fire and snuggle into his father. She looked at him and gave a warm smile easing his stress away. It was something she had a talent for easing all the problems with a smile.

His mother was beautiful and graceful with big brown honey eyes and dark hair. She wore as many beads as she could it was a sign of higher status in his people. The more beads one had showed their prosperity in the tribe and his mother flaunted it. He chuckled lightly with the thought it was true his mother was known as a show off in the village the people would call her a vain woman and in a sense she was. His mother came from a poor and outcast family she worked hard and salvage anything she could from the waste of the other villagers. Her family was made fun of and at times she was treated quite cruelly, it was one day when she was still a child the children from the village surrounded her and started smacking her body with sticks it was his father that stopped it all and protected her. Throughout the years once they grew they became friends and his father shocked the village when he declared he wished to marry her. Since that day she strutted around the village showing off her new buck skin dresses and colorful beads and feathers as the wife of the chief.

Vegeta smiled and relaxed more in the furs hearing the sound breathing of his parents to haul him to sleep.

"_Vegeta you strong brave you forgot to do something. Today you were meant to go to the mountain top but you have not the leaves has changed. You have warped the path. Now it is too late. Do not fret Raditz will still be taken to sky world with us if you go with the white men."_

_ "Sky woman why must I go with them? How will it change? How will I staying with my family alter the chance of Raditz? I had made a plan to move in deeper further away from the white men!"_

_ "Because young brave you are the one that will hold Raditz back. He will not be a wise man if you stay."_

_ Vegeta was stunned how will his staying stop Raditz from becoming a wise man? He looked around_ _for the sky woman seeing nothing but stars. "Tell me sky woman how will I stop Raditz from becoming a wise man?"_

_ "Because he will die if you stay." _

_ "How?"_

_ "That I cannot tell you Vegeta. But know this if you stay he will die."_

_ "What if I leave the village? Stay away from the tribe?"_

_ "The white men will stay if you run Vegeta. They will stay and then find the tribe and kill them all looking for you. The white man wishes you for a slave he will not stop until he has you now that his eyes are set upon you. If you choose to stay in the lands and run from your people many will die Vegeta, if you go with the white men they will leave and the tribe has a chance and Raditz has the chance to grow old and wise to come live among us." _

_ "Will the white man return, will this Yamcha return?"_

_ "More white men will come after them within two years, it will give the people a chance to unite and less killing will come of this. The white man named Yamcha will not return. He is dark Vegeta, but he will hold his word. As long as you breathe and are under him he will not return." _

_ "Sky woman what is to become of me?" Vegeta held his head down tears threatening to spill. It was hopeless for him he couldn't run, he couldn't stay. He had no choice but to go. _

_ "You will suffer and one day you will be happy. You altered the path of your future. You will have unhappiness, pain, then you will find content and joy. In the very end brave you will find love."_

Vegeta felt the hand of his father shaking him. He opened his eyes to look upon his father.

"Son what did the spirits say? What did they show you?"

Vegeta looked confused how did his father know? "How?"

"You were glowing son. Was it sky woman speaking to you?"

Vegeta nodded and sat up readying himself. "I will tell you all at the council father."

Yamcha awoke with a grunt from being interrupted from a pleasant dream of the little savage Vegeta writhing under him. "What is it?" He turned his head to see the Spanish man Kakarot's shadow on the tent.

"Can I come in captain?"

"Yes Spanish."

Kakarot stepped into the tent and whistled looking around at the expensive objects littering around the tent. "Whoa this is well wow. But that what to be expected of a captain."

"Kakarot please tell me why you are in my tent?"

"Sorry captain. I wish to know everything that happened at the beach with Vegeta."

"I told you Kakarot I tired to talk sense to him but he would not listen instead he killed Yajirobe and tired to do so with me, but he couldn't and once he saw I was stronger he ran."

"What did you say?"

"Just the usual Kakarot. Who I am, that the land belonged to his majesty the king, and that his people needed to corporate with us ensuring peace between us."

"What do we do now?"

"Simple Kakarot we will go to the forest find their village and kill them all except for the one who killed your teacher. He will come back with us and pay for his crime."

"We are leaving then."

"Yes this land is no good to us Kakarot. It has no gold or silver. The king only gave us this mission to find the precious metals nothing more." Yamcha faked a yawn and laughed in his head. No the king wanted to place forts around the beach for future citizenships he did not want gold and silver. But Yamcha was the only one to report to the king and will tell him that it was a barren waste land and that their supplies were running thin. Lies spin with another a deceitful blanket will cover them all only he would be the wiser. All of his plotting was for the little savage.

"Gold and silver I thought we came to build forts."

Yamcha frowned ideas of killing him came short. He needed him the only one left that spoke the savage tongue. "It was kept quite Kakarot if the men knew before hand what we indeed were looking for we would have crooks on my ship. Looking for their own game perhaps even pirates or Vikings would try to plunder my ship."

"Vikings? Haven't they already gone after they tried to take England?"

"No some still stick with the old code never truly giving up their barbaric beliefs." Yamcha scoffed. "You know it was my bloodline that killed their king a century ago? Yes sir my great grandfather Sir Nigel Houseaman struck down the Viking king." Yamcha smiled at his great grandfather's accomplishment.

"That is amazing Yamcha. But I still have another question. Then if we were looking for gold why did we build a wall?"

"Kakarot really man, you truly can't be so simple. We built the wall to keep the savages out so that they couldn't kill us! And keeping the men under the belief we are building forts would not have their minds corrupted with thoughts of riches."

"Sorry captain I can have a simple mind at times. So when do we leave to get the savages?"

"We will go tomorrow." Yes Yamcha said for the savage to meet him back there in three days but in all honesty he couldn't wait. Tomorrow he will trek his men in the forest under the pretense of war to gather his little savage.

Vegeta watched as the people scrambled around the village gathering all their belongings and crops for the journey. He saw the worry faces of the women and the fear in the children eyes. He would not allow them to be killed he will make sure they lived.

"Little brother are all your things packed?"

"Yes Raditz they are. Are you ready?"

Raditz sighed looking up into the sky. "Yes they are. Do you think sky woman would allow me to bring a wife with me to sky world?"

"I cannot say for sure Raditz. But you will know when the day came. Why are you thinking about taking Hopping Rabbit with you?" Vegeta allowed a smirk grace his face at the blush staining Raditz's face. "Come now brother I know you like her no need to hide it much longer you are a man. But I guess this isn't the time for teasing, come lets go help the others." Raditz nodded his head and followed Vegeta.

Kakarot looked around the fort things didn't seem to fully add up to him. He thought they were on a mission to build forts and towns. But then why would his captain lie? He wouldn't he was a good man with noble lineage he was a good man. The king gave him this mission personally because he trusted his captain. Then his thoughts turned towards the savage he met Vegeta, would he kill Yajirobe because he didn't understand some of the things said to him? When Kakarot saw him the eyes of the savage held fear in them he saw it no matter how much the savage tried to look fierce. Then when he said something Vegeta didn't understand he didn't get angry instead calmed slightly with a confused look upon his features and asked what it meant. He grunted things didn't fully add up but there was nothing he could do about it, he wasn't in charge he was just a foreigner on an adventure what could he do?

The third day came quickly the sun creeping up in the sky and Vegeta stirred. The people have made little ground in their journey the whole first day was taken up in gathering belongings, the second day they finally moved forward. He noticed the others still in their slumber and he slipped out of the furs his boots still on. He took his small pack filled of jewelry, skins, and herbs nothing more. Where he was headed he needed no weapons the white men would just take them away. He placed his bow lightly at Raditz's side and snuck away. He almost got fully away until a small boy stopped him.

"Vegeta where are you going?"

Vegeta halted raising his shoulders then he slowly turned back to the young boy standing there rubbing his eye with a sleeve one eye half open looking at him. He sighed and smiled. "Keisachuck go back to your mother do not worry yourself about me, I am going on my own journey."

"Why Vegeta?"

"Because the spirits told me Keisachuck, I must go on my own path. Don't worry I will be fine. Grow old and strong for me Keisachuck take good care of the people for me." Vegeta watched as the boy nodded and straighten himself out. Vegeta smiled turning back to the forest and raced off back to their old settlement leaving the boy behind with a wave.

They marched on the men grew tired and weary they been walking through out the night looking for the savages and their home only stopping for food and water. Following in the directions of used pathways that their captain said must be the savages' roads and will lead them to the village. The morning was passing by and the noon was upon them. Kakarot did not like the trees for blocking out the warm rays of the sun. Kakarot needed to warm his chilled body so he started to quicken his pace coming closer to the front where the captain was.

Yamcha kept his head held high cutting the bush that surrounded them with his sword to kill his boredom. He saw the spikes of hair that belonged to Kakarot and he smiled over to him. "Well Spanish another hike in the woods for us. I do terribly miss the fact of one of our crew is not with us."

"Aye I miss Yajirobe as well no matter how serious he was."

"Yes indeed he was serious man. Do not worry Kakarot we will have the savage who killed him and he would pay for his crime."

"What do you plan on doing to him?"

"Well I planned on having him as a slave to do laborious work around my estate. That should suffice. He will not be killed by hanging under our law due to the fact he is a savage and didn't know better."

Kakarot raised a brow at the captain and about to say something but his eyes were caught overlooking a clearing.

Yamcha frowned this must have been the village. The ground looked used and a place for crops where upturned. He held out his arm stopping Kakarot from entering first it was his honor to do so. Stepping out of the bush he entered the clearing turning his head he smirked. There standing off to the side near the trees was his savage with his arms crossed over the exposed chest, legs locked, feet planted to the ground, and a glare that could scare off any poor soul. But he did not fear, no the stance only made him shudder in delight. It would be a joy having that volatile savage underneath him crying out in bliss.

Vegeta flinched slightly under the heated gaze Yamcha sent him it confused him, such looks he saw men give to beautiful voluptuous women. It unnerved him more. He was on his way back to the beach where he was meant to meet Yamcha but he heard them scuffling through the trees and he waited. He closed his eyes remembering the vision he had only his people where still here being killed all around him. Yes sky woman said he altered things but it was only the future. If he had not noticed this Yamcha in the bush would have that vision come to pass? And how did the fact he forgot the tomahawk in the mountain alter the future. These were things he could no longer think upon it didn't matter anymore. The people will be safe and he will suffer. He felt strong hands grasp his wrist and he flinched but didn't move it was only when he felt another pair of hands on his shoulders he opened his eyes. He looked back to see the other who spoke his tongue. He never noticed until now how much darker this man truly was compared to the others. When ho looked into his eyes he saw hate and confusion not the happy awe he saw before.

Yamcha took the rope from one of his crew and tied it tight to Vegeta's wrist's then bending down to loop a longer piece between the bounded wrists so he could drag the savage back if he resisted.

Vegeta looked around seeing the disgusted looks from the other men surrounding him, some walked around kicking the dirt. He looked back at Yamcha and whispered. "_Why did you come here? I was meant to meet you on the beach today."_

"What did he say kakarot?" Yamcha looked up.

"I do not know." But in truth he did hear exactly what Vegeta had said confusing him the more. No things were defiantly not what they seem to be.

Yamcha pulled Vegeta close and asked. "Where are the others?"

Kakarot quickly translated and looked back to the captain. "He said they were spirited away that they no longer are on the land."

Yamcha looked up confused then shrugged it off. "Well men we have the one who killed Yajirobe the others left him behind. Lets return and get ready to leave." Yamcha held the rope tight and pulled Vegeta forward walking him much like a dog. The men grumbled and glared at the savage. All but one who held back to analyze the information he had.


	6. Chapter 6

'**Leaving Freedom'**

Yamcha smiled widely casually looking over his shoulder at his prize. His poor little savage seemed very distraught but he wasn't worried one day Vegeta will thank him for taking him away from such savagery and show him how to be civilized. Lewd thoughts of his prize withering and panting under him heated his noble blood, and no matter how much he wanted the savage he would not take him crudely. No not at all he will wait until the savage welcomes him because he did not want Vegeta to fight him every time he wished to satisfy himself. Taking a quick glance back once again he smirked he knew Vegeta would hold his desires for quite a long amount of time.

Kakarot knew he wasn't the brightest man in gods given world but he knew damn certain things were not as they seemed. His captain had said Vegeta killed Yajirobi from a mere understanding even though he only met Vegeta the one time he believed the savage would not do so, it was a fact he felt deep down inside. Then Yamcha commanded them all to track through the forest to find the village and kill them all expect Vegeta which seemed very odd and off-putting. Then their hunt for 'gold' by request of the king of England, which was even more puzzling. How could they know if there was indeed gold here if they didn't search for it properly only hiking thorough the forest? But what really made him think was the way Yamcha was leering and gazing at the savage. With all his questions and doubts he would not come to the captain about them until they reached back to civilization. To do other wise would be foolish for the simple fact he could be deemed as a mutineer and left behind in the savage lands.

Vegeta kept his eyes closed as he was dragged forward being guided by the wrists by the rough rope. He sung in his mind singing a prayer of acceptance of his still unknown fate. Lost in the depths of his mind he didn't feel his foot hook into a raised root and he tripped. But he didn't fall opening his eyes he looked upward seeing the one name Yamcha holding him. He gave the white man a questionable look and turned into shock as he felt a wayward hand stroke downward on his crotch. He leapt up and moved as far back from the grinning man colliding and nearly toppling over a very short man.

"Watch where you step savage!" Krillen shouted.

"Krillen my good man let the little savage be." Yamcha waved.

"Ca…Captain?" Krillen stuttered looking up at the shock face of the savage back to the smirking face of his captain. _No_ he thought _it mustn't be._ Krillen was in turmoil he knew the looks he understood the body language. He was disgusted with the thought his captain held interest in a savage. How could he?

Raditz raced up the mountain the very one his little brother sat upon seeking his good medicine. Something deep inside him to get there immediately, something urgent in the pit of his heart cried out, he had to do it. He knew it had to be something to do with Vegeta it had to. He got to the top seeing the used fire pit, the rock face surroundings, and a tree. A shimmer in the tree caught his attention coming closer to the object he saw a beautifully crafted tomahawk. Vegeta's name rang in his mind. He took the handle and slowly pulled the weapon out of the trees hold. He gazed at the tomahawk thinking on where such a great weapon came from.

"That belongs to me brave." A deep voice thrummed.

Raditz dropped the weapon from his hand and whipped around. He scrambled back in fear seeing a huge green demon standing before him wearing long and loose clothing. "What are you demon?"

Piccolo smiled showing off his elongated canines and chuckled at the brave sizing him up and down. "So you are the one who will save the people."

"Who are you demon?"

"I am the king of demons and bad spirits Piccolo. But do not fear me mortal human I mean you no harm. I came for my tomahawk the little warrior Vegeta forgot."

Raditz didn't think on what the demon said only the part that contained his little brother's name. "Vegeta! What have you done to him demon spirit?"

"I have done nothing to the brave. He accepted his fate and now off the land."

"Where is he?"

"Stand tall Raditz and look to the west across the ocean." Piccolo outstretched his arm pointing to the very direction he wanted Raditz to look.

Raditz stood following the hand of the demon and frowned he saw huge canoe. "What is that?"

"That is called a vessel or ship either or. They are made by the white men who came. Vegeta lays inside the belly of the ship."

"What is to become of him demon?"

"He will be a slave and become the lover of men."

"Vegeta…" Raditz was stun, Vegeta was to be used as a woman! "How is that possible demon Vegeta is a man!"

Piccolo smiled a wicked smile and moved closer. "I will show you. Hold still." He took a hold of Raditz's head slowly pushing in a claw into the brave's temple.

Raditz held in his shout and felt a wave on energy enter his mind. A vivid flash entered his mind. He saw Vegeta with small tears streaming down his cheeks, biting down hard on his arm, then a close up of a mans manhood thrusting inside. He shouted out and reared back away from the visions. He fell to his knees overlooking the ocean wondering if it was happening to him now. "Why are you here demon?"

"I came for my tomahawk as I said before. Vegeta was meant to gather it but he did not." Piccolo shrugged looking down at the very disturbed man. Maybe he shouldn't have showed the mortal his meaning but scoffed the thought away. The brave would be alright he chuckled the brave already was ignoring the fact moving on to another.

"Why?"

"Because the tomahawk has many properties. It was meant for him to save himself from his oppression at the right time. But now I wonder how he will pull it off."

"How?"

"I will not get into details. But this tomahawk can only be held by a man from these lands no other. It would not be able to be taken from him because it would have been within him. Only to come out for when he needed it desperately. But now I wonder how he would do even with my great powers I cannot see what will happen beyond the occurrence when he would have used it." Piccolo scoffed looking to the sky. "Sky woman lied to Vegeta saying things will not change drastically just a minor change. I guess she wanted to ease his mind. I was meant to be here when he returned to explain how it will work but as you know now he did not." Piccolo looked back down to Raditz.

"Is there anything I can do to save him demon? Please tell me! No man deserves such a fate! He is a good man, a great warrior, and he believes deeply. We must not let such a thing happen to him!" Raditz shouted and he slammed a fist down on the earth in frustration.

"The only thing you can do is what you are meant to! Learn brave become a wise man and a healer. Or all he has done will mean nothing. Go leave this place! Go speak to his family tell them he was spirited away by sky woman give them peace of mind. The next time I see you will be many years from now and you will be coming with me and sky woman to sky world until it is time to save your people."

"Why are you coming Piccolo?"

"Because I alone understand the new age that will befall the lands. I will teach you of time. Now leave my mountain! I am sick of you mortals polluting my place with your stench and feelings." Piccolo scooped up his tomahawk and turned giving the brave his back.

Yamcha stood tall watching the land disappear the only evidence they were there was the built fort. He was waiting for Kakarot to join him on the top deck, he had a job for the Spanish man. He heard the man in question clear his throat signaling he was there.

"That was awfully quick Kakarot." Yamcha turned and smiled.

"When the captain calls for me I come quick. How can I he a help captain?"

"I have some good news for you Spanish. No manual labor for you. Instead of manning the ship I want you to teach the savage the proper language." Yamcha clapped his hands once with a smile on his face.

"Yes captain. When should I start?"

"Immediately Spaniard. I want him to speak common tongue before we arrive back in England."

"Where is he being held?"

"In the captain quarters so I can keep a good eye on him." Yamcha turned back to the scenery. "You are dismissed Spaniard."

"Thank you captain." Kakarot did not bother to salute turning back and making his way down the hall of the ship towards the captain's room. He saw his old friend standing off in the corner looking very displeased. He raised a brow and smiled giving him a small wave only to have Krillen show his back to him. Kakarot couldn't just leave Krillen in such a state needed to find out what his problem was. Taking careful steps closer he placed a hand lightly on his shoulder. "Hola Krillen."

Krillen took a breath and released his tension. "Hola Kakarot."

"My friend what is bothering you?"

"That damn savage Yamcha has taken. He should have just killed him no savage deserves any good treatment Kakarot." Krillen scowled.

"Ah come on Krillen he isn't getting special treatment. He is to be punished."

"If that is true then why by god is the savage staying in the captain's lavish room? Why not throw him into the holding cells?"

"He said it was to keep a closer eye on him." Kakarot scratched his head as he bumped the wooden floor with his foot.

"Yeah I bet he wants to keep an eye on him." Krillen turned giving Kakarot a stern stare. "What is it he wanted you to do?"

"He wants me to teach him English."

"Yes indeed he would. Please tell me how that isn't special treatment Kakarot. Stays in a lavish room, and to be educated."

"Umm Krillen." Kakarot was cut off short.

"Spaniard I gave you an order no dilly-dangling. Hop to it!" Yamcha shouted down.

"Another time Krillen. Perhaps we can do some fishing tomorrow?"

"That would be nice Kakarot." Krillen offered a small smile.

Kakarot waved off satisfied with the small smile Krillen left him. Jumping down several steps he nearly bounced his way to the room serving as Vegeta's holding cell. He stopped dead in his tracks all his old questions and suspicions came back into his mind. He stood there for several minutes wondering how exactly will he approach the savage. Holding a breath he turned the knob slowly pushing it open.

He was awed by the room when Krillen said it was lavish he wasn't lying. Lamps lined the oak desk's, silk yellow drapes hung down on several walls only showing off small amounts of the logged wood with portraits of the captain dressed in noblemen's clothing and armor. A large bed craved from the wood below with poles coming up to trap the bed keeping it stationary, and a yellow silk canopy with white sheers making the bed itself look like a dream. He scoffed no doubt the bed it top quality of feathers stuffing it beyond its limits, and pillows were tossed all around the bed. A liquor cabinet with rich brandy bottles locked inside. But the savage was not there. He stepped inside searching for the savage he looked around the bed, even took to looking on the ceiling he walked further into the room and scanned. There was Vegeta taking residence between the space of two dressers huddled into himself his legs bent, elbows on the top, his head held down with his hands still tied in the rope covering his face, shudders wracking his body.

Kakarot shook his awe away and dived down to the savage placing a hand on his arm. He knew the savage was crying, who wouldn't under the circumstances? Be taken far from his home to a strange place. He pitied the savage and made soothing noises. Quicker than a blink he was hit across his face falling completely back, and a very angry savage on top of his ready to take another swing with his combined fist. Kakarot realized his first initial belief was wrong the savage was not shuddering from tears, no he was shaking with anger and right now he was a target. Using all his strength he snatched the arms coming down and used Vegeta's momentum against him. He guided the arms down and wrapped his legs on the small waist and jerked Vegeta to the floor sitting down on his stomach Vegeta's arms pinned to the floor far above his head. Kakarot gave no room for Vegeta to escape for make another swing.

Vegeta looked up at the man growling under his breath. If the fool moved his head any closer he was going to use the last option he had his teeth.

"_Relax Vegeta! I mean you no harm." _ Kakarot kept a firm grip on his wrist making sure Vegeta stayed down. He waited for the man below to acknowledge his words. "_I am not here to fight you Vegeta. I am only here to teach you_."

Vegeta kept his eyes squared on Kakarot's he didn't trust this man and he wouldn't give him the satisfaction of speaking to him.

"_I will let you go if you promise not to attack_." Kakarot waited and was given a curt nod. He slowly stood and released the wrist's he held captive. He watched as Vegeta still laid there not moving keeping his eyes to the ceiling.

Kakarot moved away pulling out a chair and sat himself on it looking down at the savage with a pout. He knew things would not be easy with Vegeta by the body language and refusal to look at him. Kakarot had to get information out of the savage, first and foremost he needed to know if he indeed killed Yajirobe and if so why exactly. "_Did you kill the short fat man Yajirobe my teacher?_" He waited but the savage didn't move or spoke. "_You are being punished for his death Vegeta because it is said you killed him in cold blood._"

Vegeta muscles jumped with the accusation he was told. So their leader was telling them fables. He sat up keeping his back to Kakarot looking forward. He wondered what other fables the leader spoke of about him.

Kakarot waited very patiently for Vegeta to speak but it seems the savage refuse to speak after an hour of silence. "_Well I am here to teach you how to speak properly. Let's start with the first word_ Killer." Kakarot kept repeating the word from the savage tongue to English hoping it will strike a nerve in the silent savage. But he saw Vegeta was keeping the resolve of staying mute.

"_Vegeta please speak dammit. Learning this language you will understand everything people say around or directed to you. You will be able to voice out truths! Not lies." _Kakarot stood knocking down the chair in his frustration_. _

Vegeta turned his head looking dead at Kakarot. "_Who would listen to me? Who would listen to the words of a savage?_" Vegeta growled he knew the loving name the men gave him and his people and understood it well. Savages he scoffed at the name looking at Kakarot.

Kakarot was stumped the first time Vegeta spoke in nearly two hours of silence he honestly couldn't speak at that moment. Shaking off his shock he was going to speak but was interrupted.

"Spaniard how did it go? Can he speak now?" Yamcha smiled looking over at Vegeta.

"Captain it takes much time for someone to learn English and I think today wasn't the best to start. Vegeta is very upset with leaving and coming to a new place he maybe silent for awhile." Kakarot explain not happy at all to be rudely interrupted.

"Well tomorrow then. Tell the savage that I am his owner and he is a slave for his punishments." Yamcha kept his smile wide even when saying such a fate.

"His name is Vegeta not savage captain." Kakarot folded his arms. The fact that Vegeta tilted his head did not go unnoticed by him.

"Yes Kakarot I know this." Yamcha frowned. "Tell him Kakarot."

Kakarot walked over to Vegeta and knelt down so he could see his face. "_Vegeta you know that you are a slave but I want you to know you can trust me. I don't trust his words I do not believe what he is saying. Next time you need to speak to me and help be better understand what is going on here_."

"_You will one day."_ Vegeta whispered.

"My god that was long. The savage tongue can't even keep their words short." Yamcha sighed and looked down at Kakarot. "Leave us Spanish. Till tomorrow. Now go up topside and see if Krillen has something for you to do."

"Yes captain." Kakarot slowly walked out looking back at Vegeta until the door closed. Leaving him in there unsure of what will befall Vegeta.

Yamcha walked towards the savage taking out a knife from his desk and knelt in front of Vegeta. A smile bloomed when he noticed how uncomfortable the savage was around him. He slid the dagger under the rope and cut it swiftly and placed a hand on Vegeta's cheek. He smiled more when he heard the savage give him a warning growl not liking the smooth touch of his hand. The savage needed to loosen up and Yamcha knew how to do so.

A wicked grin graced his features moving over to his cabinet. He wondered how the savage would fair under the influence of alcohol. He looked over his selection wondering what would do the trick. Wine didn't seem to suite the savages persona he needed something hard, rough, and wild. Brandy wasn't it either it was more suited for dignified men. Then a he saw the bottle and he knew this was the choice rum. Drank by the scurvy pirates of the sea. He pulled the bottle out and filled a tall thick glass the grin never leaving his face.

**I will admit this isn't the best of chapters I did rush it blah sorry guys. Throw rocks at me later muahahaha. To my reviwers and readers thank you for reading/reviewing with your concerns etc. **

animeslave18 Yay! A longer chapter! :D But I was disappointed when it ended, hehe. I practically read every paragraph and sentence twice to make it longer. Oh, no! Vegeta forgot to return to the mountain! :o However it seems like things won't change much. I'm glad something good will come at the end after Vegeta endures through all the misery he's supposed to experience. And Kakarot's already suspicious. O.o Maybe he'll help out the little native sooner than I expected. :D But knowing how you write your stories, it probably won't be that easy. :p I'm glad no one was hurt and Vegeta went with them willingly. ^^ Now i'm eager to know how he'll adjust to the city. O.o Very good job so far. ^^ Always eager for more of your stories. :) **Thank you thank you. But you never know what to expect out of my stories muahahaha (referring to the mountain and tomahawk) and right now more devious thoughts come to play muahah. **

Zofo What a different story! I like savage Vegeta but worry now how bad Yamcha will be to him. **Thank you for your review *bows* yes we all worry about how much punishments Vegeta will take but he is a strong strong man he can do it! **

Kitty Falcon  Hi, I love the way this story is unfolding. So, now only Kakarot can understand Vegeta? IN-teresting... I can't wait to read what happens next! **Yes now only one person can understand him. I like to keep to the truth of history in my fanfics such as how it was done. In the 'pioneer' days only one man would serve as a translator for the captain manning the ships. And at times new shipmates would learn from them to secure a purpose in the voyages to the new world. Plus they gain extra pay lol thank you for your review. **


	7. Chapter 7

'**Beginning the road to lost innocents.' **

Vegeta sat on the floor the idea of snapping the neck of the white man like a down deer swimming in his mind. How easy it would be but he knew he made the treaty with him stating he would not fight he would not go against anything the man demanded of him. He had to do it, he wanted to make sure his people made it deep into the forest, and gather the surrounding tribes to unite for the future war in pending. He watched Yamcha from the corner of his eye seeing the man remove the first layer of his clothing and pouring a strange liquid in a clear cup.

Yamcha shrugged his captain's coat from his shoulders swaying his neck until he heard the cracking noise. He wished to loosen up as well. Taking out another glass much smaller than the first he filled he took the red wine and filled his cup. He didn't wish to become intoxicated only wanting to place the savage in the state. He removed his belt tossing it behind the cabinet and unbuckled his heavy boots and leaving them where it sat with his socks. One big upward stretch he sighed all is heavy clothing removed leaving him in his loose open white shirt, and navy blue breeches. He swooped up the glasses and walked over to the savage noticing his curiosity of the beverage.

He took a seat across the savage and gave a smile. "This is called alcohol, don't drink too much of it or you become drunk and won't have control of yourself." He smirked no one could say he did not warn the savage of the effects. Sure the savage didn't understand what he said but that fact didn't matter the gentleman in him did in-fact gave the warning. He slid over the larger glass and picked his own up and made a toasting gesture and took a swallow of the wine never taking his eyes from the savage.

Vegeta sat there and scoffed at the mans display. He looked down to the drink wondering how it would taste. He was very thirsty and the liquid looked promising taking away his thirst. He thought about the last time he had water. The last refreshing drink he had was from the stream before the village left to move deeper in the forest. He lifted a hand and touched the cup with wonder it was clear and the top reflected the warm glow of flames.

Yamcha chuckled gaining a look from the savage. The curiosity of Vegeta amused him and made him smile. Vegeta was like a savage innocent angel experiencing new things. Oh how he would open the savage's eyes to many new experiences excite him more. He snapped his fingers to gain Vegeta utmost attention and placed his glass down to repeat the process of picking it up and drinking.

Vegeta knew Yamcha wanted him to drink and true to his words he would not refuse to do anything Yamcha wanted. All this was for his people. He carefully picked up the glass expecting it to bend or wield under his gripped only to be surprised it was hard like a stone. He carefully placed it to his nose as he smelt the liquid. Once he did he reared his head back and whipped his nose from the burning left in his nostrils. It smelt vile. He looked back at Yamcha once he heard the laughter scowling at him.

Yamcha laughed hard at the savage's reaction to the scent. Knowing Vegeta would not drink such a thing without being egged on. But since he didn't understand his words he had to egg him on by example. He took the drink from Vegeta's hand and placed it to his mouth and took a sip making it look like a swallow. The rum was indeed harsh. He held the drink back out to Vegeta with a smug look.

Vegeta growled he was not one for being showed up. If the white man can swallow the substance with no effect he could do better. Placing the glass to his lips he knocked it all back. He dropped the glass out of his hand letting it hit his legs as he gasped and held his throat it burn and tasted much worse then the smell! He coughed tried to clear his throat while keeping the liquid down in his belly. His eyes watered as well as his mouth and he could hear the laughter ringing in his ears.

Yamcha stood up still laughing at the reaction of the savage from the hard drink. He moved over to his cabinet to gather the bottle as well the bottle of wine for him to drink making sure the bottle of wine he took was the very water-down one used for dinners. Making his way back to his spot he sat back down seeing the scowl back on the savage's face. He offered a wide smile as he poured more into Vegeta's glass and pushed it forward.

This time Vegeta did not drink the whole thing in one go he took his time instead not wanting to experience the discomfort in his body once again. He drank the liquid in large swallows feeling his stomach slowly turn but refusing to stop. The people of his village would say he was stubborn and today was the first time he actually acknowledged the words. It was true he was stubborn and even now his stubbornness would not allow him to stop he will prove to this man he could drink the vile burning liquid he was a brave warrior the son of the chief there was nothing he could not do. Unbeknownst to him he was playing a drinking game that was unfair due to the fact he drank far more than Yamcha that held a higher potency. Not knowing the effects such a drink would have on his body until it was far to late.

Yamcha could see the savage slouch down and eye's droop. It was time to take this further and stop the little game. He took the glass from Vegeta and drank the rest of the contents with one swing not feeling the effects thanks to the little buzz the wine provided him. He placed the dirty glasses in a cupboard for cleaning and bottles in the cabinet where it belonged. He turned looking at the savage seeing him look at him from his slouched position he smirked. He moved towards his bed pulling up a curtain and tying it to the post so it would not hinder his passage through. He walked back over to Vegeta and placed an arm around his waist and hoisted him upwards.

Vegeta's head swoon and pounded. His breathing picked up and he could smell the vile stuff in his breath. He stumbled forward causing all his weight to be supported by Yamcha and for that fact alone he smiled. He couldn't control any part of his body even raising his head was a chore to him. He allowed Yamcha to guide him to the bed, turn him, and let him flop down. He groaned at the feeling of the bed it was soft and firm he never laid on anything like this. It was amazing.

Yamcha smirked as he saw Vegeta stretch out and nearly rub himself on the feather mattress. Vegeta had a smile on his face that made him feel warm inside the savage was breathtaking in everyway. He wanted to see the savage smile more. He took off his shirt and undid the buttons of his pants removing them keeping his undergarment on. He took a hold of the buckskin pants of the savage and with a hard pull they came off his person. He gasped seeing there was nothing underneath the savage everything was exposed to him. The tan skin exposed fully he slowly trailed his eyes from the bottom making its way to the top. The savage had firm powerful legs, his manhood was flaccid and he wonder how big it would be once harden, trim waist, taunt firm muscled stomach and chest, long strong neck, and his face was contorted in anger but even then it was beautiful to him. The savage's hair was in disarray long black locks covering the yellow satin sheets. He heard the growl and ignored the warning instead testing the savage's ability to fight him off. He leaned in close lips nearly touching placing on hand on the hot chest below him stroking a dark nipple. The growl turned into a sharp breath and he felt the hand take a hold of his wrist in a very loose grip his noticed with a smirk. Moving in closer he took Vegeta's lips in a chaste kiss and pulled back to see the reaction.

Vegeta laid there confusing thoughts filling his head. It was very apparent he was a man as well as the other so why did he kiss him. How odd are these men customs are you were only meant to kiss women not men. He felt movement on the bed and released a sigh once he noticed Yamcha moved away from him. Thinking the odd occurrence is over maybe it was just whatever they drank clouding the judgment of the other. Then he felt two hands snake under his arms and pulled in forward until he was laying on top of the larger male. He released another growl.

"I wonder if your bark is worse then your bite savage. You seem to like to communicate like a dog." Yamcha chuckled. "Or perhaps it's your only form of communication." Yamcha smiled locking the arms of the savage behind his head as he gazed down Vegeta's perfect body, not a mark or flaw anywhere to his delight. He took a firm hold on Vegeta's wrist keeping in one hand and maneuvered them behind Vegeta's back with slight difficulty. Vegeta may have been small in stature but he was heavy due to the muscles weighing him down. With his free hand he roamed the venerable exposed flesh seeing goosebumps form. He could hear Vegeta mutter out one word over and over and only assumed it was stopped but he let himself believe it was a plea for more. He took a nipple between his fingers and slowly rolled it making the other stand up. He could see the manhood of the savage twitch.

Vegeta didn't understand what the sensations he was feeling never before has anyone touched him like that or even himself. He never explored his body before. He didn't like this not one bit he tired moving away but he was unable to move his legs under any will. The brew took control over his body. He was a prisoner even in body now a slave to the will of the man behind him. He looked down his body and noticed his manhood started to harden and he cursed himself.

Yamcha slid his hand down the abs feeling the sooth texture of Vegeta's skin and nearly giggled with glee at the erection standing tall. Yes his little savage was quite gifted down there. He snaked his hand around the steely flesh and pumped. He heard Vegeta release a breathy moan and he shuddered. "Absolutely breathtaking" He watched as the savage tired to keep in the moans and fight off the pleasurable feelings with little success. _I must be his first to do anything like this. _Yamcha mused loving how Vegeta fully tilted his head up, his mouth open panting out, eyes lidded with pleasure, his chest heaving, and the little twitches in his arms. Yamcha released Vegeta's wrist knowing Vegeta would no longer fight him he stroke down the body taking a nipple in between his fingers bringing Vegeta closer to his first orgasm.

Vegeta withered on top of Yamcha his back arching every time his hand squeezed the tip on his cock and pinch his nipple. He could feel something in the very pit of his stomach brewing like a fire, something told him not to do it to stop himself but he couldn't the new sensations rain down upon him like fresh summer rain leaving him wanting more. He bit down on his lower lip feeling his sac tighten and pulse.

Yamcha couldn't hold himself back he licked the skin exposed to him lightly suckling on the beautiful flawless neck tasting the wild earth on it. He groaned loudly when he felt the savage raise his hips in sync with his hand. He could feel the savage tighten his body above him, he heard the hoarse shout, and felt the hot climax spill over his hand. His smile widen and removed his hand to look at the white creamy substance he nudged Vegeta to see what it is he was about to do.

Vegeta opened his eyes and saw the cream on the mans hand knowing full well it came from his body. He wasn't ignorant on what it was his father did have the talk with him about the bees and the pussy-willows. He knew this was the substance that made children but why did this man want it. He gasped as he saw Yamcha bring it closer to his mouth licking it from his hand. He felt disgusted that his seed was traveling down Yamcha's belly.

Yamcha moaned at the bitter hot sweetness of Vegeta's climax. Taking a hold of the savage's neck he pulled him closer and kissed him using a thumb to open the others mouth keeping the jaw down so he couldn't bite him. After all he wasn't going to take any chances. He snaked his tongue inside feeling the slick softness of Vegeta's tasting all of him.

Vegeta tired helplessly to pull away tasting himself on the tongue of the white man. He wanted to cry out in anger, frustration, and because he felt completely violated but his pride would not allow him to do so. He will endure this treatment what ever it is all for his people. He scoffed lightly under the plundering mouth noticing he has been saying such a thing many times now. All for his people…

Yamcha moved his head away and pulled back the sheets to cover them keeping his arms wrapped around his savage. No he would not take the savage yet. He will wait until the savage begs for more in English right now he will just keep pleasuring him getting him to the point he needed more than just his hand. Yamcha smirked yes he will wait but he couldn't wait until the day Vegeta did. His greatest conquest.

Kakarot awoke hearing the gulls make themselves known on topside he stretched on his swing in the men quarters noticing he was the only one left. He swung out of the bed and landed perfectly with a thud on the wooden floor. He looked around the ship for something to eat before making his way to the captains quarters to talk to Vegeta once again. He had many questions he needed answered and he was certain Vegeta had many things to tell him. He shrugged off the idea of a meal for a apple something quick and easy and made his way to the door.

He could hear water and wondered if the captain was bathing being polite he knocked and waited when he heard nothing he let himself in. He smiled when he saw Vegeta sitting down in a tub arms crossed with a sour look on his face staring harshly at a bar of soap. The room smelled of rich expensive oils no doubt the captain poured some in the tub before leaving Vegeta to his devices. He closed the door behind him and approached carefully not wanting to startle the other. "_You are supposed to wash yourself with the white thing. It is called_ soap."

"_What does it do?"_ Vegeta whispered never taking his eyes from the white thing called soap.

"_It is use to clean your body. Just take it, wet it in the water, and glide it on your skin and rub it in_." Kakarot smiled sitting down on the floor looking the other way to give Vegeta privacy. "_Watch out though it is slippery when wet."_ Kakarot smiled when he heard a splash and a light cuss. "Don't forget to wash your hair."

"_I am not a child! I can wash myself idiot!"_ Vegeta shouted grumbling to himself as he cleaned his body and slowly sitting himself up to stand. He got out of the tub dripping all over the priceless Persian rug.

Kakarot stood and turned expecting to see Vegeta covered with the towel and robe hanging above the tub but instead got an eyeful of a nude savage. He slapped his hand over his eyes and groaned. "_Vegeta use the clothing hanging there! And cover yourself_." He heard the rustling Vegeta made and slowly removed his hand seeing Vegeta tie up the robe close to his body. "That is much better." He turned and called out to a servant manning the ships needs. "Boy come here take the tub and dump the water. Vegeta is done." He watched the boy scramble in and unlocking the wheels to move it with ease taking shy weary glances at the savage. He frowned and stomped his foot making the young boy move much quicker slamming the door closed. Kakarot quickly moved forward and locked the door making sure no one could come and interrupt them. "_Vegeta tell me everything."_

Vegeta looked over to Kakarot with a blank stare slowly moving his eyes to the bed. The very bed he lost any innocents he still had to a man. He shook his head and looked back to Kakarot. "There is nothing to tell."

"_Vegeta tell me. I do not believe the words of Yamcha tell me Vegeta what happened?"_

Vegeta cringed he didn't want to talk about Yamcha especially after what happened last night. He turned his head and closed his eyes placing his arms crossed tightly over his chest. "_It doesn't matter anymore. I do not want or will speak of him. Stop wasting your time and teach me this strange tongue white man_!"

Kakarot frowned in confusion making his way over to Vegeta and rested a hand on his shoulder only for it to be shrugged off quickly and Vegeta moved away just as quick giving him a strange look. It looked as though Vegeta was expecting something to happen. He didn't react this way when he touched him before why now. It was as if he coward away from him. There were no markings of abuse on his skin so it wasn't out of fear of being hurt. "_Vegeta what is the matter? I would not harm you."_ He stepped closer as Vegeta stepped back keeping his weary eyes on him. _"Vegeta what has Yamcha done to you?" _

_ "Stop talking about him! I refuse to speak of him any longer white man!" _Vegeta shouted moving back until his back was to the wall cornered in he slightly panicked.

Kakarot stopped moving forward keeping his distance and his hands still in the air. He frowned at the words white man. He was not a white man he was a Spanish man. "_I am not white Vegeta you can see that. I am almost the same color as you. I am from a different place then them I am from a place called_ Spain.

"Spain..." The word spoken in English felt so different to him and he saw a pleased smile on Kakarot's face he growled. "_If you are different then why are you with them? That is because you are not different from them you are the same! And you wish to make me just like them!" _

_ "No Vegeta listen I am not like them!" _Kakarot heard Yamcha shout and bang on the door and saw how Vegeta face paled.

"Unlock my door now!" The banging became harder each time threatening to knock the door in.

Kakarot looked over at Vegeta's reaction and raised a brow. "_Why do you fear him Vegeta? What has he done?" _

Vegeta looked over to Kakarot with wide dark eyes. "_Nothing…"_ He shook his head as he whispered the word. "_I never want to speak of him again_."


	8. Chapter 8

'**Simple life washed away by the sea's'**

Kakarot sat on the bed looking at Vegeta trying to understand the word mine. He wondered how such a concept of utmost ownership confused him but understood quickly when Vegeta told him such things were not held in high regard amongst his people. They shared everything no certain land, tree, or food was entirely theirs. The only objects that was considered their own was their weapons but even then it was crafted by the great creators earthly objects given to them to share. Certain things frustrated him when teaching Vegeta, there were many words they never used and he needed to explain them in the basic form even at times example. But he did not worry they had much time to progress as they traveled across the sea. One thing confused him but he understood in some strange way Vegeta requested that he wouldn't tell Yamcha exactly how he was progressing with the language.

Vegeta still refused to speak of anything of the captain which Kakarot was not happy about at all. He tried for days to get Vegeta to talk to him about the subject but the savage would remain silent until the topic changed back to teaching. This plagued him the fact that Vegeta will not tell him everything or answer his questions no matter how many times to told Vegeta he could that he could trust him. But Vegeta saw him as another white man and from his unknown experiences would not trust him. He tried everything he could for Vegeta to gain friendship with him even as far as telling Vegeta about himself and his past troubles but only gaining a grunt here and there. The only things he gain from Vegeta was little tid bits of how his people lived but never of himself personally. He didn't know how Vegeta thought or felt about things surrounding the savage with a mystifying mystery.

"Kakarot how do relationships work with the white man? Do men lay with one another?"

Kakarot slightly jumped with surprise for many reasons one was the fact Vegeta asked something of him that did not co-inside with his study. Well not completely. Also for the fact Vegeta asked such a strange question. He cleared his throat as he spoke. "Well no…. and yes… Well umm you see." He felt very nervous with the question. "Why do you want to know?"

"Curious. Something I should know if I am to be amongst them." Vegeta looked to the floor waiting for the answer.

"Well some men do lay with each other but it is very wrong. It is usually kept in secret they could be ridiculed possibly even killed. If they are found out."

"So if Yamcha was caught then he would be killed?" A small hope sparked inside of him.

"Well no because of his status. He is a noble and captain they would just hide it from public and kill whoever his…partner was." Kakarot looked down and saw a little piece of Vegeta's soul die by the slump of his shoulders. Then it hit him. He fell forward from his chair scrambling closer to Vegeta taking a hold of his chin. "Vegeta has he done wrong to you in that manner?"

Vegeta felt a tear prickle in his eye and whipped away from Kakarot he couldn't let him see, he couldn't let him know of his disgrace.

Kakarot moved in closer taking Vegeta's head in both hands turning him to face him. "Vegeta what did he do? Tell me and I will help you." He brought Vegeta's head in closer to his own and he could feel his heart race as he gazed down into the dark eyes. Something was compelling him to help the savage something deep down felt akin, something far more than friendship to the savage but he didn't understand why.

"How? How can you help me?" Vegeta whispered.

Kakarot thank god for their interruption because any moment longer something would have happened. He heard the captain strolling down the hall coming closer to the room he quickly removed his person far from Vegeta's and stood. "I will find a way Vegeta."

Yamcha was in a much better mood now that he gained his release from Krillen waiting for the savage to join his play drove him near mad. All his pent up desire's going unattended for far too long. He opened the door seeing the usual sight Vegeta sitting on the floor looking at the floor as if the wood was entrapping, and Kakarot with his arms crossed in frustration. He smiled. "Another hard and long day Spaniard?"

"Vegeta is a very slow learner." Kakarot huffed.

"Ah what else can be expected from a savage he only knows basic things. It will be hard to educate the savage but I am sure one day he will catch on. What word does he know now?" Yamcha casually asked.

"He learned two words captain. Sexual abuse." Kakarot spoke freely as if it didn't matter.

Yamcha frowned. "Why in the lord's name did you teach him that?"

"I am not sure maybe it was just a dream I had." Kakarot smiled. "He still do not understand the meaning. His mind is stubborn."

"Indeed. Well you are free to do as you please Kakarot." Yamcha smiled.

"Thank you captain." Kakarot looked over to Vegeta giving him a smile of reassurance that went unnoticed. He turned and left even though everything in his body and mind screamed for him to stay and confront the captain. He took a big gulp swallowing down the feelings of fear and regret as he closed the door taking another glimpse at Vegeta. Leaving him behind to his uncertain fate.

Kakarot's happy and calm demeanor left him. He was full of disgust and anger at Yamcha, and himself. He left Vegeta there for the captain to do as he wished but that wasn't the only reason why he felt disgusted and angry at himself. He knew what he was about to do before the captain came. He growled. He was going to kiss Vegeta, a man! He was going to kiss a man like he would have done to a woman. Maybe it was just a need from not being with a woman for such a long period of time being surrounded by burly men and maybe the reason why he almost kissed Vegeta was because at that period of time he seemed like a woman. He was in-fact much smaller then the others, and he had some feminine qualities but not enough to mistake him for a woman. Kakarot groaned out in frustration maybe it was the fact that Vegeta was helpless that made his body react in that matter he resembled the typical damsel in distress. He chuckled slightly if Vegeta knew his thoughts right now he would knock him right to the moon. He knew he desperately wanted to help Vegeta at any cost it was his nature. He always was the one who would stick his neck out there to help others in their troubles and Vegeta was neck high in trouble. He knew deep down Vegeta did not kill Yajirobe or the other things he was said he done and the captain's story was far from the truth.

Kakarot moved to the bowls of the vessel, he wanted to be alone right now and gather his thoughts. He didn't want to fake happiness to the other crew members he had no time for them. He never considered himself a loner and never will be he was too social to be a loner always surrounded by his love ones and dear friends. People had said he picked up friends like finding sea shells on a beach it was easy for him. He was stomped with Vegeta. He cursed yet again his thoughts turned to the little savage. What is it really all about? What is it that is attracting his mind to the savage? Kakarot wanted to scream out his frustrations and punch anything around but he couldn't. He didn't want men to come down here searching for the origin of the noise disturbances. Instead he took to squeezing a apple in his fist.

He allowed his mind to think of the disturbing things that he found attractive about Vegeta. He was a mystery to him, he was a beautiful man, in great shape and form, he had no beard to speak of, his body hair was fine unable to see it unless you concentrated enough to see it. He had a air about him of helplessness and yet acceptance at the same time. But his eyes, oh the savages eyes is what entrapped him, dark and misty full of untamed emotions of curiosity, fury, and fear. He wanted to reach out and touch the strong face sooth him, comfort him, and love him. Kakarot gasped at his last thought. Love him… How can he love him? He was a man much like himself. He never found another man attractive leave alone love another man in a romantic way. Kakarot groaned and placed his face in his hands. No it cannot be love, his mind is just confused. Once they reached England he will bed a woman immediately to take his need for sexual gratification away. Yes he solidified his plan, the only reason he was thinking of such mad thoughts was because he is pent up. Nothing more.

Vegeta allowed Yamcha to remove the clothing they called a silk robe from his body without any fight. It was what came as expectancy to him, the white man came, and he became nude. Feeling the light touches on his exposed body made his soul slowly chip away piece by piece everyday. He knew one day he would be nothing left only a shell standing in his wake. He hated himself, he hated what was happening, and he hated how his body betrayed him every time. No matter how many times he told his body not to react to the white man, or to give the bastard his seed his body did not comply with his wishes. Much like now. The hand was wandering from his right heel trailing up his leg in a slow and light touch, dipping into his inner knee, up his inner thigh, and feeling the dip and curve of his bottom. His body formed bumps, and he seen his cock jump from the promise's the hand gave. A promise those hands always fulfilled.

Yamcha smirked seeing how the savage reacted to him much like every time. He was happy he didn't have to get the savage drunk any longer to do as he pleased. The savage allowed it to happen. Yamcha's smile turned into a smirk. Perhaps the savage likes the treatment so he didn't fight it any longer. In which gave him the false idea he could do something different then jerk the savage to completion. He took the savages hand and walked him to the bed to fully explore the body. He pushed Vegeta down to lay on his back his knees and legs bent feet touching the floor. Yamcha moved forward and started to lick and nip the expanse of skin around the delicious neck. He moaned inside his mouth from the erotic display in his mind. He moved his tongue downwards taking a nipple into his mouth he suckled and twirled his tongue around the nub hearing and feeling the harsh intake of air from the savage. He smirked around the nipple and tweaked the other between his fingers he didn't after-all wanted it to feel left out and neglected. He hummed his joy at the response of the savage displayed he was very sensitive to touch even after their nightly activities. He could feel the hard flesh bump against his chest and he couldn't deny the flesh what it wanted. He clasped a hand on the cock and felt the pulse of Vegeta's heart throb inside his tip. He swept a thumb over the blunt tip feeling the slickness of its joy oozing out. He smirked; it was time to do some new things to the flesh. He swooped his head down, kneeling on the floor staring at the rigid flesh, looking for the world like a worshiper praying to the cross. It was not entirely untrue, he was going to worship Vegeta's cock with his mouth and make the substitute deity cry out.

Yamcha licked the tip taking the in the sweet bitter liquid on his tongue, he groaned as he felt Vegeta jerk with surprise. He looked up to see the confusion written all over his features he chuckled. He kept his eyes trained to the savage as he made his decent down fitting his lips around the tip, he flicked his tongue over the slit once again seeing the savage eye twitch, and heard the exclamation of pleasure leave his plump lips. Taking it up another notch he sucked the head seeing Vegeta's eyes glaze, biting down on his bottom lip, and his body shudder from the sensation. Yamcha slid his lips down further taking the savage's cock deeper in his mouth never taking his eyes away from the erotic sight that the savage displayed.

Vegeta arched his back and let loose a hoarse moan of surprise. He heard the white man below him choke slightly from his sudden wide arch and for that second he felt joy he gave Yamcha discomfort. He pushed his hips higher hearing more of the choking noise but he didn't just do it to hear and create Yamcha discomfort no. He felt disgusted and appalled with himself. He did it because he wanted more…

Yamcha placed his hands on the savage's hips keeping them to the bed making sure the savage didn't choke him. He was slightly taken back by Vegeta's reaction but quickly remembered Vegeta was his little virgin in everyway. He started a quick pace and suckled harder from the excitement Vegeta gave him with his reactions. He could feel Vegeta tremble, trying to arch his back, and twitch under him. He could hear the soft moans, and harsh breathing. It boosted his ego, he knew he was good but Vegeta made him feel like he was damn good. He slid his hand away from the hip and cupped the savages tight sac, juggling it lightly, and periodically pulling downward on the sac which made Vegeta cry out and pant like a woman. He pulled away from the cock and let loose a breathily chuckle when Vegeta moan his displeasure. He pulled the hips outward only keeping his upper body on the bed. He took the cock in deeper until his nose touched the roughness of Vegeta's man hair. The smell of sex hung thick into the air surrounding them and Yamcha couldn't be happier. The shout of the savage filled his ears and he continued in earnest. He begun sucking the cock in deep, his hand pulling and cupping the sac, as his other hand traveled around the base collecting saliva. Once coated, the wayward hand trailed down the sac, to the hidden place beyond.

Vegeta body locked when he felt a finger press against him, but not only from that fact alone but in a place that should never be touched. It was vile, it was disgusting, only waste came from that place. He bitten down on his lip hard once he felt it enter him tasting blood on his tongue. Tears formed in his eyes, it hurt, it felt strange, it was wrong. He should never be touched there.

Yamcha knew he needed to double his efforts on the savage's cock and sac. He would not relax otherwise. He sucked hard and quickened his pace on the flagging erection, and lightly squeezed the sac below. He pulled his finger out slightly and pushed it in more once he felt the tight passage loosen slightly. He crooked his finger searching for the spot that will make Vegeta loose his mind.

Vegeta wanted to cry from the insanity of this all he wanted it but he didn't. He didn't understand himself how can this be happening he shouldn't want any of this. He should not allow this thing to have his way with him. He should not enjoy the thing having his way with him at all. But when he felt something deep within him being stroked his thoughts became dead and forgotten. Flashes of white blinded his vision, a wonderful fire started in an instant traveling to his brain throughout his body. He lost himself and a bigger chunk of his spirit.

Yamcha hummed at his victory Vegeta became nothing more than a mass of need, and want. He shuddered, moaned, cried, jerked, and arched like he was possessed. The unyielding need to mount him and take him fully cried out to him. He felt Vegeta lock under him, he felt the hot wet passage squeeze and flex on his bending finger. He felt the cock inside his mouth pulse and a hot gush of liquid filled his mouth. Yamcha couldn't hold out much longer and to his surprise he also released in his pants. A shudder wracked his frame and he moved himself away to swallow the seed down. Indeed this little savage would keep him wanting more and more.

Kakarot slid down on the side wall, the hall was empty but you could hear the men below laugh, shout, and tell their tales. But it wasn't the men he listened to. He came in the empty hallway only one room was on this level, the very room he placed his ear on the door to listen. What he heard shocked him. He did the unthinkable he looked into the key slot to gaze inside the room and saw Vegeta being debauched in the most sinful ways. Anger consumed him, confusion grew, and he felt hurt. Why?

He understood the anger, it was driven into him because Yamcha was using the savage. But was he? Vegeta didn't fight, no protest, nothing, he very much seemed he enjoyed his treatment.

Confusion because did Vegeta actually care for Yamcha and is that why he asked about relationships on their world. But if so why did he seem so hurt, so fearful of the subject of Yamcha. Why did he avoid all question related to the captain. Why was he willing?

Hurt as much as he wanted to lie to himself he knew why he was hurt. He should be the one with Vegeta…. Wait no! Kakarot shouted inside his mind. He smacked himself in the face for thinking of such sinful, wrong, disgusting thoughts! He should not have them. He was a good catholic man not a ….. Sinner…

Kakarot let his head fall back onto the wall behind him looking up at the ceiling hearing Yamcha coo to the savage. It should be him should it not? Thing were not so simple for him nowadays.


	9. Chapter 9

'**Unwanted question's & answers.'**

Kakarot held his resolve firmly like a preacher grasping the bible. He kept silent these past few days under the rain and wind; he wanted so badly to speak to Vegeta of what has been happening between him and the captain. But every time he almost blurted out the question his voice failed. Deep within himself he knew he feared the answer. Instead he took the coward's way continuing on with his teachings as if he never witnesses the sinful act.

"Hey Spanish wait up!"

Kakarot turned thankful for the moment reprieve from his thoughts. He smiled as he saw the young deck cleaner boy rush towards him. "What can I help you with John?"

"I just want to know what the savage is like?" His bright green eyes sparkled with the little boyhood wonder curious as to the habits of the strange one. Kakarot sighed it seemed his hope for a break from the savage was not going to happen anytime soon, and as to the question he really did not know how to answer. The truth would be scandalous, and a lie seemed just too difficult to articulate.

"Boy! Leave Kakarot be to his own duties! Come top deck and mop the floor!" Yamcha shouted leaning over the rail sending a small smirk Kakarot's way.

Kakarot just nodded his understanding his stomach and throat felt dry; he could never look upon his captain as he once did. Even his dear friend Krillen made his stomach ache from his hidden emotions alone towards the captain. Was Krillen the captain's old lover replaced now by Vegeta? More questions, more unwanted questions! He should have never pried into their private lives, he should have stayed ignorant to it all, play the fool as he once had. Then he would never have these disturbing dreams…

Vegeta stood placing on the clothing left for him on the bed; he knew Kakarot would show soon for their daily teachings. He felt dead inside; his mind was on auto-pilot. He couldn't take what was happening to him, it was all too much to bare in one go. So his inside just shut down accepting everything that was offered. He noticed he was becoming more and more silent as the days went by, he noticed he didn't think too much on his old life. It scared him, the fact he was becoming submissive and docile. That was not him! But maybe it was just a mental defense blocking out the bad so it would not be so drastic and easier to cope.

Vegeta placed on the coat that the captain was generous to give saying it was going to become much colder soon, it would look great on him, and that it was in high fashion. He didn't care how it made him look; fashion was not something he cared for. But it was in-fact becoming much cooler and the jacket provided the extra warmth he so much desired. He hated being cold.

Kakarot walked through the hallway taking a moment before he touched the door knob. He heart pounded, sweat gathered in his palms, and he felt his mouth become dry; the past few days this was happening to him, and only becoming worse as the days progressed. He shook his head and opened the door roughly making it bang against the wall. He noticed Vegeta jump and turned quickly from the abrupt entrance and he brought his hands up and waved. "Sorry Vegeta sorry it is only me." He watched as Vegeta relaxed, grunt, and scowl at him and for that moment he smiled. That was Vegeta's new greeting for him these days. Or had he always done that and he only noticed it now?

"Next time knock." Vegeta ground out, he hated being caught off guard.

"Sorry I will next time. So how are you today?"

Vegeta paused for a moment thinking on the English term that described his emotions. "The feeling that is best described as… I need to do something outside of this room…"

"You mean bored. That is the word." Kakarot nodded. "But I am sorry Vegeta you cannot leave here."

Vegeta turned his back to Kakarot keeping a powerful stance and released a sigh; he didn't want Kakarot to see the unhappiness in his face. "Well then what am I allowed to do?"

Kakarot scratched his head thinking on things they could do together. He looked over to the liquor cabinet and smirked. "We can get drunk." Kakarot walked over to the bottle containing rum and pulled it out along with two glasses. Pouring them both he turned his head noticing Vegeta still had his back to him not at all curious as to what he meant. He walked over glasses at hand standing right behind Vegeta. "Here. You might not like this at first but take you're time and taste the liquid."

Vegeta frowned; he could smell the vile liquid from where he stood and fear crept slightly up his spin when he turned and saw the smile on Kakarot's face. His mind swirled with the past memory of the disgusting sharp liquid; his mind raced did Kakarot wish to do as Yamcha had done? He leaned back and scowled swinging it arm out knocking the glass offered to him. Making it shatter against the wall. "No! I will not play you're foolish games! Once was enough!"

Kakarot took a step back in confusion, once was enough? "You had this drink once before? What happened?"

"Why all these useless questions! Always asking those stupid questions! Stop it!" Vegeta turned away from Kakarot. "It doesn't matter anyway."

"It does matter Vegeta! I know what is happening in this room Vegeta."

Vegeta tensed. "You know nothing."

Kakarot's patience wore thin all his confusion, anger, and hurt came forth. He spun Vegeta where he stood taking a strong hold of Vegeta's shoulders and pushed him to the bed hovering over him. "I know what you and the captain do in secret. I know he touches you, makes you cry out with need! Do you like it?" He growled. "Do you beg for more Vegeta?"

Vegeta felt tears of shame fill his eyes. He wanted to look away from Kakarot but the raw emotions in Kakarot's eyes held his. "No… No! You don't know anything!" He struggled weakly his own emotion of shame and hurt drained his energy. "I just want to go home." His voice was soft and strained.

"Why Vegeta? Why do you let him do those things to you?"

Vegeta turned his head and closed his eyes letting the hot shameful tears burn his face. "I do not have a choice do I? What is it I can do to stop it all? Who would listen to a savage Kakarot?"

"I will Vegeta."

Vegeta opened his eyes half way and looked over to Kakarot keeping his head to the side. "How will you help?"

Kakarot leaned back. How was he going to be able to help Vegeta? Sure knowing the problem can be liberating but how would the course of action ensued? More unwanted question's more thoughts to plague is already riddled mind. "I am unsure Vegeta but I will find a way."

Vegeta directed his head towards Kakarot staring hard into his eyes. "If you can; then save me."

Kakarot felt that urge once again taking over his rational thoughts. He leaned in forward and took Vegeta's lips in his own. It was not passionate, nor was it filled of desire. It was strange, new, and filled of hidden emotions underlined with confusion. He felt Vegeta push himself forward sealing their lips in a tighter embrace releasing a small whimper in his throat.

Kakarot become more aware of himself when he heard the strangled whimper and yet he didn't pull away; he couldn't something was keeping him there. It was strange to him to feel the lips of another man on his own and yet it felt like it was always meant to be as such. But not another mans but Vegeta's soft plush lips against his; it was as if it was made for him alone. Maybe his dreams weren't dreams at all but premonitions.

Vegeta was lost in his turbulent thoughts. How could he kiss Kakarot and feel a tingle in his heart? He never once thought of Kakarot in such a way. Maybe this was what sky woman told him of?

Kakarot slowly pulled away noticing Vegeta's eyes still open waiting for his eyes to portray his emotions. He sat back and touched Vegeta's cheek cupping and stroking. "Vegeta… I…I.."

"Stay quite Kakarot." Vegeta pulled himself away from under Kakarot and sat on the bed his legs crossed. He placed his chin upon his hand and thought. "We can discuss this at a later time Kakarot. First how are you going to help me?"

Kakarot relaxed happy that what ever was growing between them will be discussed at a later time. "First Vegeta tell me the truth did you kill Yajirobe?" He watched as Vegeta shook his head. He knew then Yamcha was the one in-fact that removed Yajirobe and he had a damn pretty good idea as to why. "What did they say that night Vegeta when you met them on the shore?"

"He said that I was to meet him in three days and become his slave. Then he would leave and never come back." Vegeta removed his head from his hand so his arms could wrap around his waist. "But you all came to my village and took me. He didn't wait."

Kakarot leaned back looking to the ceiling and a bright smile came to his face. "I know when we return and winter subsides we can hop a ship and return you back home! We would have to disguise you naturally but you would not be noticed. It will be a ship full of women, men, and children to get settled in the southern lands. Then we could gain a horse and bring you back to you're lands." Kakarot grinned from ear to ear with his clever plan. "You would only have to deal with Yamcha for three to four months but I will make sure I am there."

"No."

"What do you mean no? You don't want me to stick around?" Kakarot felt hurt from the statement but hid it from his features.

"No… I still want you around… I am beginning to trust you. You are different from them I can see it in you're eyes." Vegeta was thankful Kakarot wasn't looking at him or he would have seen the small blush staining his features.

"I am glad you do Vegeta. I would never do anything to harm or betray you, you have my word." Kakarot glanced over quickly and a small smile splayed his lips, Vegeta was pouting like a child. "So why did you say no Vegeta?"

"I cannot return Kakarot for the sake of my people. Just bring me to a forest I can fend for myself."

"Vegeta we have to. It is the only way for you to get away from Yamcha. You would not be able to hide anywhere else. They would be able to point you out a mile away if you live as you had in the new world. You must go back and I will make sure you have a safe return."

"No Kakarot! I cannot return!" Vegeta leapt from the bed turning away from Kakarot. He grunted to himself, noticing how much he has been doing this action to the man.

"Why Vegeta? Will you're people no longer accept you? They do not have to know what happened to you Vegeta."

"No you do not understand. I must stay away for my people present and future generations."

Kakarot shook his head and face palmed. "No you are right I do not understand Vegeta, and it is killing my head. It would help if you told me."

Vegeta sighed; what would be the harm in telling Kakarot? He had been silent for far too long, he needed some liberation from it all, he needed to be himself again. The secrets, silence, and thoughts had been killing him slowly inside. "I will tell you."

Yamcha walked around the upper deck to warm his body; the bitter chilled wind gust and whistled in his ears signaling winters beginning. He was happy soon he would be in his large family estate just on the fringe of Britain's blustering streets of London. There he could sit back relax amongst his riches and play with his treasure. He wondered how the savage would take to his magnificent home, and being treated like royalty by his many slaves. His welcoming thoughts were cut short by his second in command.

"Captain a word with you in private."

Yamcha raised his brow it wasn't a question but a demand from the usual submissive Krillen. It peaked his interest. "Why of course commander Krillen."

Krillen crossed his arms. "You're quarters or mine?"

"You dear friend the Spaniard is teaching Vegeta so you're quarters will have to be the one." Yamcha opened his arm wide; a gesture for Krillen to lead the way. "You there! Man the ship until I return."

"Yes cap'in!" A sturdy man raced up the deck to watch over the men ensuring none lacked off.

Krillen walked to his room in the second level hall not once looking back at Yamcha's looming figure until they entered the room and shut the door for privacy. "Yamcha stop this crap now!"

Yamcha moved around the room acting nonchalantly. "What are you talking about Krillen?"

"You know damn well what I speak of! Stop acting so ploy!"

"Krillen what do you want from me?" Yamcha scowled.

"I want you to stop doing what ever it is you are with that…that fucking savage! It's ungodly! It is disgusting!"

"Shut up Krillen! Stop this nonsense! Stop you're jealously! You know that this is all about it! I am not a fool. You are jealous because of Vegeta."

"That thing has no name! It is a savage!"

Yamcha backhand Krillen harshly across his cheek making him sail down to the floor. "I said shut up Krillen." His whole demeanor changed to a fierce beast. Yamcha walked over and place his booted foot to Krillen's throat. "Now listen fool. You and I was nothing but a means to gain satisfaction. I used you for my own pleasure, I do not care, nor love you. Understand that. And if you make a signal peep about me trying to tarnish my good name I will have you demoted, and hung. I will speak very ill of you, and make you run much like you're family had understand. I am done with you Krillen." He knelt down sitting on top of Krillen's chest and used both his hands to cup his face. "Unless you want to continue and just bend over like a good bitch and let me fuck you. But that is all. After all I haven't taken the 'savage' yet but believe me I will soon enough." Yamcha's eyes glazed over in lust and day dreams. "He taste so divine and you bitter, he arches and moans like a saint, and you grunt like a penny whore. He is better than you in everyway Krillen. Does it hurt to know this?" Yamcha moaned and a shiver crawled up his spine from the near thoughts of taking Vegeta.

Krillen swallowed his pride and love for Yamcha and tilted his head back. "Use me. If I can only get you like this then I shall take what I can. Use me captain."

Yamcha nearly growled out removing his hands from Krillen's face he ripped open his shirt. "If you wish to be used then who am I to stop you? Remember stay quite and never speak ill of me!"

Kakarot walked down the halls after leaving the room that held as Vegeta's prison. He was awed by the things he heard was it magic, was Vegeta crazy, or was there indeed spirits? Were they the one's giving him these dreams? What was he going to do to save Vegeta? What was he going to do to save himself from the sinful path he partook in? He groaned as he thought about the kiss they shared and how much he wanted more of it. He was going to hell filled of fire and brimstone from such an act. He moved quicker down the lower levels he needed his bible, he needed to pray! He must save himself.

**Ahhhh and so the angst continues. I know I am such a bad gal. *Bad veggieswriter bad* In all honesty ( if you haven't noticed yet) I like to make things build and build and build before I get into the real tasty parts. But it seems this fic is going to become a monster one like 'life is ironic' Btw I know I'm making Krillen a real ass/fool but I do in-fact like Krillen so don't get it twisted. Tomorrow I was going to work on my brolly/vegeta fic but it's my bday so I will be very very intoxicated and I do not think it will turn out good at all. So you're gonna have to wait hehe. Thank you for reading/reviewing love you're inputs ;) **

Zofo Poor confused Vegeta being forced to enjoy the experience with Yamcha, hope Kakarot can get him to open up to him, but he is wracked by thoughts of himself liking him :( **I know, but I do like to keep to reality of the past somewhat. And for Kakarot it is hard on him growing up in a time where religion ruled it will be very hard for him to overcome the teachings (brainwashing ssshh) but don't worry soon Kakarot will cut those chains and be liberated ;) **

**Last note many people think this is based on the po/john smith true story but no it is not. Especially the Disney bs that ruined the real story of the beautiful princess. But this is a thing that happened many times with Natives/Europeans through history my family line are one of them that dealt with this. I just wanted to do a fic that had my culture in it. Keep the Native alive! **


	10. Chapter 10

'**Here we are!'**

Vegeta could feel the difference in the air today; it was such a thick ecstatic air. He even Kakarot had a slight spring in his step and he wondered why. Maybe being cold made them all a bit loonish; Vegeta shrugged tightly wrapping the blanket tighter around him. He hated the cold so much, he was ready to rip off some of the wood and set fire to the bed; he smirked. It would defiantly warm him up and liberate him all at the same time. He started looking for any loose boards to do as he thought.

Kakarot nearly bounced his whole way through the hallway. Today they were finally docking, finally he would be able to get off this god forsaken ship and have a good drink and perhaps find a lucky lady to fill his bed. He daydreamed of a very busty and voluptuous woman serving him drinks with full red pouty lips. Kakarot nearly drooled as his dream woman bent forward and filled his glass as she licked her bottom lip as an invitation. His thoughts came short when he heard a sharp noise of snapping wood come from the room. He raced forward whipping open the doors with a light gasp what he saw nearly made him fall on his ass and laugh.

Vegeta stood one foot to the floor the other planted to the wall for extra weight to pull off a siding of wood. Both hands gripping the piece by the corner and the look of surprise, and embarrassment littered on his face. He looked like a boy that was caught red handed eating dessert before dinner.

Kakarot laughed outright at the compromising position he found Vegeta in. His laughter grew when Vegeta crossed his arms and pouted like a boy would. Kakarot slowly began to turn the righteous laughter into small chuckles. "Sorry Vegeta, sometimes I cannot help myself. At times you're just so damn cute." Kakarot walked by quickly ruffling Vegeta's hair, dodging the kick aimed at him in the process. Another chuckle escaped him. "Not that badly damaged."

"You're not upset I was trying to tear this room apart?" Vegeta queried.

"No not at all. I don't think anything you do today will upset anyone." Kakarot stretched as well did his smile when he glanced back at Vegeta.

"Why is that?"

"Because we are arriving today." Kakarot turned and beamed brightly which quickly died when he saw Vegeta's sadden and worried expression. "Vegeta?"

"Kakarot." Vegeta slowly walked away thinking of all the possibilities that would, could happen. He was so unsure all he had to go by were the things sky woman had shown him, things that didn't look very good for him. "What now?"

Kakarot sighed giving Vegeta a small reassuring smile. "Don't worry we can figure this all out." Kakarot puffed out his chest and pointed a thumb to himself. "Leave it up to me." With a simple shrug and wink effectively dispelled the depressing air.

Vegeta leaned back crossing his arms giving Kakarot a skeptical look. "Well then?..." Vegeta patiently tapped his finger on his bicep waiting for the grandmaster plan. Losing his patience he huffed. "Well? What is it then? Spill it. Tell me you're plan?"

Kakarot slightly jumped. "Oh! Sorry I kinda just daydreamed there." Kakarot shook his head and lightly chuckled nervously; Vegeta didn't look please one bit of his tardiness. "Well for one I will be with you regardless. I will tell the captain you need much more teaching because you are hard at learning. Well you're not. You're a very quick learner." More nervous chuckling; Kakarot wasn't liking how serious Vegeta was acting. But then again Vegeta never had an idea how far away he was from his home until now. Kakarot shrugged off his light heartiness; he had to, this was a very serious matter to Vegeta. "All I know for certain Vegeta is you will be taken to Yamcha's home, placed under lock and key in a room until more than likely you prove yourself civilized to roam the home. I will be there under the guise of you're teacher. We must ensure Yamcha don't hear you speaking English well maybe a broken word here and there to show him there is some progress so he would not replace me. Understood?"

Vegeta nodded turning away from Kakarot. "What should I worry over?"

Kakarot looked down to his feet; he couldn't lie to Vegeta no matter how much he wanted to. He saw how Vegeta reacted to being called a savage by several of the men he was hurt by the words, now once they dock he would be walked through the busy streets of London. Kakarot sighed. "The people Vegeta. They will ridicule you, hate you, maybe even harm you." Kakarot glanced up to see Vegeta stiffen.

"What will they do?"

"I've seen how they treat men being sent to the gallows and it is one of their own. You I am not certain. But from what I seen they spit, slap, pinch the convict as he is dragged by." Kakarot slowly lifted his head.

"How will I be transported to Yamcha's home?" Vegeta turned looking over to Kakarot a hint of worry in his eyes.

Kakarot looked Vegeta in the eye. "You will be tied to Yamcha's carriage and made to walk there."

Vegeta grunted turning away from the hurt in Kakarot's eyes. How dare he hurt he wasn't the one being kept a prisoner. He was free to do as he pleased and no harm would befall him. Vegeta called over his shoulder with a simple command to Kakarot. "Leave me be Kakarot."

"Vegeta?"

"Leave Kakarot. Go now, watch as your land comes to view."

"Vegeta that is not my land."

Vegeta turned anger evident on his face. He curled his lip upwards. "You say it is not you're land! But yet here you come in here excited like a little pup about to get milk! Jumping up and down like a fool unable to wait to land. So you can be amongst them. The 'civilized' people. Go Kakarot. Leave me."

"Vegeta…" Kakarot look chastised; Vegeta was right he always said they were not his people or land and yet he couldn't wait to be with them, drink with them, and lay with their women. "I'm sorry Vegeta. I hope you do not mean for me to never return to you?"

"No Kakarot. Just leave me alone for now. I will see you later on. Perhaps at Yamcha's?" Vegeta crossed his arms not to look standoffish, no on the contrary. He held his shoulders for comfort, a simple little hug.

"Okay." That was all Kakarot could say; what else could he have done or said. He told Vegeta what was coming his way, he couldn't stop it, and he couldn't be there. He had to stay behind with the others to finish the removal of cargo as the dear ol' captain leaves for home. Kakarot turned to leave reaching the door he glanced back. "Be strong." Were his last words to Vegeta that day.

Vegeta stood like a statue for an hour very quietly singing a old war song he knew as a boy. He stood there fortifying his mind for the onslaught that would soon happen, the names, the hate. Vegeta slowly opened his eyes a small smirk gracing his lips. If they all wanted to see the 'savage' then a savage they will get. He looked over his shoulder, his belongings kept in the closet waiting for him. They all wanted to see the savage then they shall.

Yamcha took in a deep breath the large smile never leaving his face, nearly hurting his cheeks. He felt such a rush of joy as he heard the crowd at the docks spot his vessel and shouted out awaiting their final arrival. He could see as the people scurried around the shipping docks, he could smell the richness of salted fish, hard working men, and the sweet spices of the south. He felt the ship shudder and heard the loud groan they were getting closer to land. He could make out the faces of the people that lay beyond. He quickly snapped out of his stupor and rushed to the railing. "All hands at deck boys! Get ready to land! Krillen keep her steady!" He shouted out commands excitement booming inside him, soon he would be home; soon he would be able to lay in his home and enjoy his riches.

Vegeta swerved off his feet has the ship shook and come to a halt. He knew then as his heart ran ice cold. They landed.

Yamcha smiled happy with the landing. A little rough but nothing was damaged. He signaled two large men to follow him down to his room. "You go down to the lower deck and fetch the chains." He grunted slightly when they slowly walked down the steps. "Hurry you're pace fool! I wish to be out of this ship sooner rather then later. You better be at my door in 30 seconds."

The man slightly stumbled with his words and dashed down the steps, losing his footing he slid down the rest of the way on his backside. With a groan he stood rubbing his aching bottom and quickly snapped back to reality and snatched some chains and raced back to the captain. He was happy when he noticed Yamcha hadn't reached his quarters. "Ere' ya' r' captin'."

Yamcha looked over the nameless man and scoffed; shrugging his left shoulder as he continued to walk. He got to the door and he heard a noise, he listened. He smirked when he realized what the noise was, Vegeta was singing in his savage tongue. How absolutely delicious, Yamcha thought. He opened the door and what he saw made all his blood rush below his waist. He thank god for the many clothing he wore to hide his excitement. There Vegeta sat, legs crossed, wearing the animal skin frilled pants, a feather tied to his hair, and his skin covered in black markings. Two markings on his chest resembled bear claws, others were lines one trailing down from his scalp to his nose, and everything below his nose and above his neck was all painted black. He was breath taking. When Vegeta opened his eyes and lifted them to lock on his own a chill raced up his spine. His eyes held no emotions, nothing at all. They only reflected his own awed image to him, just like a mirror. Yamcha sniffed the air and smelt the black ink that Vegeta decided to use. He smirked; the ink will be such a hard thing to come off. Vegeta is going to need a long scrub and soak.

Vegeta slowly stood to his full height, head held high, with a stone face. He was ready. He held out his arms for the slightly shaken men to bind him. He was ready. He could feel the tension in the air, all the mixed emotions combining was on the near brink to become a fierce storm. He was ready. He saw Yamcha approach him once he was bounded to look him over, and for a moment his resolve almost crumbled thinking Yamcha would do the things he had done to him in private in front of the two men, or even worse they all wanted to have their way with him but was relieved when Yamcha spoke and kept his hands to himself.

"I think you are going to be cold Vegeta. It is the beginning of winter and you are here almost indecent. Please place on a jacket." Yamcha watched waiting for anything, a movement of any sort but nothing and as time ticked by Yamcha became impatient. Yamcha huffed. "Very well but don't blame me when you can barley move from the cold." Yamcha went to walk away until he realized something. "Oh yes that's right you do not understand me. How silly of me." Yamcha chuckled moving over to the closet pulling out a thick coat. He held it out to Vegeta to take but was become even more upset when the savage didn't make a move. "Arg!" Yamcha threw down the coat and walked forward. "Come on men!"

Vegeta allowed himself to be guided forward by the large men in front of him, he couldn't help but notice that the men periodically looked back at him with distrust. He wanted to smirk at them to strain their nerves even more. He decided against it. Keeping his resolve his face stayed like stone. He noticed how the men would stop to watch him as they walked forward up to the top level. He nearly flinched from the sun but fought against it, he fought off the cold wind chilling his body, he even willed away the Goosebumps that begun to form. He even fought off the shock. Once they came closer to the edge he saw a huge mass of people. It was like a colony of ants swarming, pushing, and racing around the ground looking for a piece of food for their queen. He saw them all stop their busting and look at him like a thing needed to be studied. He could see confusion, disgust, and hate in their eyes. He kept his resolve. Taking in a trained breath. He was ready.

Yamcha held out his arms and stretched as the people clapped and shouted in joy at his return. Yamcha turned his head back to Vegeta and smiled. "Here we are."

Vegeta felt his toe's curl in his mukluks. He was ready.

**I think I made you guys wait long enough for this one….. Muahahha**


	11. Chapter 11

'**Point the fingers'**

Kakarot stood by watching the civilized people gab at Vegeta's form standing tall above the vessel. He wished he could look into Vegeta's eyes and see in his depths to understand what emotions ran through them. He could only guess how deeply Vegeta's fear coursed through him, Kakarot could only feel sorrow for the savage being faced with such a strange place far from home; but he couldn't help but feel awe at Vegeta from the sheer will he portrayed.

"Spaniard! Move quickly! I want to be outta ere before the night festivities began!" The thunderous voiced boomed, accompanied by a heavy sac tossed in Kakarot's arms.

"Yeah…" Kakarot placed down the sac in the awaiting carriage to take all the supplies back to once they came. He took one glace forward to see Vegeta take his first steps down the ramp.

Vegeta could feel his muscles twitch from anticipation laced with a fine tweak of fear; he kept his resolve he will show no fear on his impassive face. His eyes remained cold and fearless. Vegeta kept his eyes trained forward staring at a single point in the sky, the sun. _Great creator, father of all life. Give me the strength. _Vegeta prayed.

Yamcha smiled widely at the looks of the common folk they were all in shock and awe from the power status it gave him. The common folk will look highly at him for capturing a savage he would soon be among the ranks of the other many captains that brought back a savage; he would gain a much higher reputation for he brought back a savage but not only just a common savage but the prince of savages. Yamcha paused, yes indeed Vegeta was the son of the savages king. He never took that into play before, His savage, his little Vegeta was indeed a prince. A prince…

Yamcha could feel the sheer pleasure of giddiness strike his body and his smile widen beyond proportional rights. He could hear and older man comment on his joy welcoming back to the civilized people. Yamcha nearly snorted; the old fool believed him overjoyed to be home when in truth he finally realized what his prize was and how much worth it brought to him higher status, and sexual pleasure.

Vegeta kept walking forward oozing pride and regal prowess, the chains long forgotten and ignored. He will show no fear he will make his people proud, and his ancestors. He quickly glanced up and wondered was it even worth it. Could they even see it to admire his courage? Was he utterly alone on this venture?

The only thing giving Vegeta any satisfaction was the wide berth of space the white demons gave him, watching him with curiosity. It didn't last as long as he would like. He was made to stand behind what he heard from a man was called a carriage. He saw Yamcha sit in its protective depths as he was pulled behind. The end of his chain that once was held by man was now locked in place behind the wooden carriage. It took him by surprise as he felt a powerful tug and pulled forward. He sped up his pace to keep up not wanting to be dragged behind like a carcass of an animal.

Vegeta watched as small flakes of snow began to fall from the skies above completely taking unawares when a hard object stroked his cheek. Then under the surface of fear and curiosity from the white onlookers came the hatred. Stones, food, and even spit came forth and strike his body; the names he came accustomed to became more fierce in their hate.

"Dirty savage!"

"Heathen!"

"You should be hanged and killed!"

Vegeta closed his eyes from their hate, moved forward, and hope for it to be over. He had seen this once before as a boy. A brave from a neighboring tribe came in, he believed the man was a Huron known for being vicious in their ways of torture. The Huron came to steal their supplies for the winter and a woman to claim as his wife but was founded by the old chief his grandfather White Wolf. The Huron was made to be walked through the village nude as the people struck him with sturdy sticks, and stones. If the Huron didn't cry out once through the shameful walk then he would have been released without his clothing but if he had cried out then he would have been killed and his soul belonged to his grandfather. This was another reason why Vegeta refused to make a sound no matter how hard the stone stroked him, for if he had then his soul once dead would belong to the man who captured him in life and death. This was the right, this was the test, ringing true even if the white demons didn't know or believed in them.

Vegeta felt the hard sting of wood striking his back and lost his composure once emitting a low pained yelp he didn't realized he had. Looking back he saw a young child, a little girl looking at him with loath in her blue eyes. Vegeta was stun, children where even permitted to partake in the walk of shame being one of his punishers. How disgusting he thought. No child was allowed in his lands were not allowed to be apart of it, nor see it. He only witness the Huron's shameful walk because he snuck out of his fathers hut watching from the near by hill.

The little girl nearly growled out her dislike of him and raced forward readying herself for another strike. "That's it Ruby hit the savage bastard! Hit em where it hurts!" Vegeta's attention was on the elderly lady, she gain Vegeta's attention as soon as she spoke the girls name. Vegeta looked at the feeble woman with blue eyes and knew she must have been her grandmother. With that little distraction was all it took for the girl to strike where the sun didn't shine.

Vegeta shouted out and crumbled to the ground. Never before did he feel that kind of pain and it took him off his feet. He tried to nurse the painful throbbing away by cupping the wounded area but his hands where pulled above his head, and in a most disgraceful manner he was pulled forward as his laid on the ground his knees pressed together and pulled up. He heard the crowed 'oooo' then burst into fits of laughter at his position. How disgraceful Vegeta thought.

Kakarot pulled forward the last of the cargo from its haul and packed it neatly on a skid. He wiped away the gathered sweat by the back of his hand not feeling the biting cold of the winter wind that gust forward. Kakarot looked at the darkening sky knowing the reason why the temperature dropped scientifically, the sun was down leaving the cold to its duty. Kakarot looked at the gigantic man coming forward and smiled. Nappa, he only had drank with the man on several occasions when he first came to Britain meeting him in a tavern. They where not friends, nor acquaintances he was merely a man to share a brew.

"Hoy! Spaniard! Welcome back to the world!" The voiced nearly boomed in the air and Kakarot heard several men shout down to Nappa welcoming the behemoth man.

Nappa moved forward waving a large hand and quickly hooked it over Kakarot's shoulders pulling him forward. "Come now boy, the night is just beginning! And we's got's lot's of maiden's lookin for a good time."

Kakarot smiled widely at the lively hood of the man, indeed this was what he needed. A damn good drink, and a woman to occupy his bed to get the inferno thoughts of the savage from him. Just a good lay he thought then I will go to Yamcha's estate and see Vegeta.

"That's sounds great Nappa. I need a good drink and a fair lady to grace my bed." Kakarot chuckled.

"Aye ye do! Now come on then boy, leave the grunt work and lets go. And may be ye can tell me of you're tales of the new world." Nappa laughed walking down the street far away from the docks Kakarot in toll.

Yamcha cast his eyes to the window as the carriage pulled up seeing his home. The leaves all gone for the winters beginning. The short snowfall only lightly blanketing patches of the ground leaving the brick road free of it. A servant opening the door welcoming him back with a title he missed 'Lord Yamcha'. A hand was offered to help him down but quickly smacked away in his haste to undo the savage and bring him home.

Yamcha turned and looked at the savage. Vegeta never looked so pitiful since he met him laying on the ground trying to pull himself in fetal position small cuts and bruises marred the beautiful dark skin. Yamcha huffed he wished he could have placed Vegeta in his carriage but he could not. For many reasons. Yamcha quickly dove down and unlocked the chains digging in the thin wrists of the savage. He cradled the cold body close moving away the dirtied and wild strains of hair from the beautiful face. Yamcha looked worried when he saw the glazed over Vegeta's eyes. "You run inside and prepare a bath immediately! And make sure there are bandages at hand! Tell the cooks to prepare a bountiful feast for two."

"Yes Lord Yamcha." The tall lanky servant bowed and raced forward to do as his lord commanded.

"Vegeta, look at me please." Yamcha nudged Vegeta's body waiting for any sings of understanding in the dark eyes. Yamcha looked over the savage once again seeing the skidding marks on his arm and hip where he was dragged. He lightly touched them and saw the savage twitched. "Vegeta I am sorry for what you just went through, but do not worry you will never have to do that again." Yamcha leaned down and lightly kiss the top of Vegeta's head. "Do not worry, you are home now. And you will be lavished with attention, and riches. I will treat you like the prince you are." Yamcha smiled down as he watched Vegeta look up to him slowly blinking. Yamcha smirked the savage was trying to understand him.

Vegeta laid there in the arms of his enemy and oddly enough grateful for the kindness Yamcha was showing him. He listened to the man's words carefully and it confused him. Lavish attention and riches on him? Why? Wasn't he meant to be a slave to Yamcha's will and disgusting acts? Or maybe he was wrong about the words of sky woman? Was it possible that he would indeed love Yamcha in the end and all the hurt and pain came from outside influence? No longer wishing to think hard on the subject he only bowed his head as Yamcha lifted him up and allowed himself to look weak by being carried like a child.

Kakarot swung his cup into the air and down the bitter brew. His sense's becoming use to a harsh drink as the fuzzy warmness spread through him. He watched as his fellow shipmates laughed and roughhouse in the candle light tavern, smoked filled its empty space's. Naturally they all stopped at the companies lodging to gain their hefty sack of dollars. The family men raced off to their families, as free men such as him raced off the pub to spend their hard earned money on drink, gambling, and women.

Kakarot laughed outright when he witness a woman scorn his drinking partner Nappa and threw his expensive brew in his crotch. He took in a deep breath of the fragrant perfume when the beauty beside him move herself flush to his side her full bosoms pressed hard against his rips in a tempting manner. He felt her move closer to his ear and in a sultry voice whispered in his ear. "Come to the alleyway love."

Kakarot pulled her closer and without another word fully agreed. He scooped her up in his powerful arms and shouted out his departure hearing the men cheer for his good fortune. He walked away from the tavern letting the blonde hair and green eye beauty to the ground. She swayed her hips in a inciting manner and gave a wink, Kakarot allowed to take his hand and guide him to the dark alleyway for some privacy.

Kakarot let loose a growl as he flushed her back to the siding lifting her arms high above her head to mimic being bounded and exposed her throat to her predator. In a song like voice she called to him. "Come to me Spanish, speak to me in you're language. Seduce me."

Kakarot moved forward pressing his crotch to hers feeling her lag wrap around his hips. He dipped his head in her neck and begun to make her melt under his language of seduction. As he slowly pushed his hips forward and back racking his rough hands up and down her sides feeling her curves under the corset. He listened to her mewl underneath him and her hand reached down to pull her skirts upward allowing him to see she was bare beneath them ready to accept a man in her warm depths Kakarot shuddered. He didn't hold himself back and took her lips in a fierce kiss.

He opened his eyes and what he saw shocked him to stop utterly nearly throwing the woman to the ground. It wasn't the green emeralds, blonde locks surrounding her creamy white feminine face but dark smoldering eyes, black hair, and a deep rich tanned masculine skin with high cheekbones.

The woman growled at him as he back away from her. Her eyes flared angrily at him. "What is wrong with you? Are you married?"

"N..No." Kakarot stuttered.

The woman smiled thinking he just wanted to play cat and mouse. She got on her knees and begun to crawl forward. "Then what's the manner Spanish?" She held herself on her knees as she ran her hands up and down her lustful curves. "I am a very highly sought after woman. My beauty and skills make men beg for more Spanish so please tell me what is it?"

Kakarot took another step back shaking his head. "I...I can't."

Her anger returned, she was not use to men denying her and the simple fact this man was absolutely handsome and built angered her more. She wanted him the moment he stepped in the pub and she will taste him. All she wanted was one ride on that perfected foreigner. "Why the bloodily hell not?"

Kakarot turned to leave, he couldn't go through with it. He wanted to smack himself, there was a more than willing beautiful woman wanting him to give her what they both want but…. He cursed under his breath…

The woman stood high and cursed. "Faggot!"

Kakarot cringed when he heard the word. Faggot… Fantasying about a man over months and now picturing that very same man underneath him as he kissed a woman he wasn't far from the truth of the word…Faggot. Was he? He shouted out his frustration once he gain distance from the tavern. Vegeta. Kakarot couldn't get away from the man, no Vegeta was just a normal man he was a savage! Which made it far more worse for him. Kakarot raced to an inn to gain a room, wash away the filth, and clear his mind. It will be a long day tomorrow.

Vegeta shuddered when the water cascaded down his face clearing the debris from his hair. The water was black from the dirt, grime, blood, and ink from his skin. He listened as Yamcha hummed a song to him as he scrubbed at his shoulders and back; normally he would shout and scream at the indecency of another bathing him like a weak baby but right now he felt crushed. His pride suffered a big blow from a mere child and now with the realization that he cried out; now his soul will forever belong to his captor in life and death. He just wanted to take his own life, it would be so simple just let himself sink to the bottom of the tub and breathe in the dirtied water allow it to travel in his lungs. He was gently taking from his musings of a simple death by Yamcha's hand nudging him signaling the new clean tub was ready for him to soak in.

Vegeta let Yamcha help him out and guide him to the other. He watched Yamcha warily expecting another disgusting act from the man but was more than surprised to realize Yamcha was leaving him to his own devices.

"Vegeta you can take it from here, just relax and soak. New clothing is to the side. The help will let you know when you are done and help you dress." Yamcha smiled and turned then he started to laugh. "Why do I keep talking to you like you understand me?" He laughed and walked on closing the large oak door behind him.

Vegeta sunk in the warm water letting it ease his tense muscles. Again the thoughts of death crept in his mind. He scoffed at his weakness; he must keep on. For his people. Then he paused. Stay alive for his people, or allow death to take him so he didn't have to deal with his situation any longer? He came to the same deep sadden realization once again; it didn't matter if he died he would still be bounded to Yamcha. Stay alive, his people now and in the future still had the chance of survival.

He will live.

**Zofo- So they have arrived. Nice to see Vegeta decide to be savage and no doubt cause Yamcha hassle :) Hope Kakarot can persuede him that he needs to teach Vegeta more, but I'm still not sure how he is going to eventually rescue him**. Yes it seemed fitting to place Vegeta back to the root's Keep the native alive. To be honest I am not even sure how I am going to have it all work out but chapter by chapter it will all unravel.

**Sayian Bride- This is an underappreciated gem. You have a unique storyline, wonderful descriptions, exciting settings and an amazing, relatable take on the characters. I'm also impressed by how much of their personalities you've subtly incorporated from the show, which can be difficult in any fanfiction, especially an AU. Vegeta is feisty, but the safety of his people weighs on him. Goku is determined to protect, but seems naive about just of the right method to do so. And Yamcha is a deliciously interesting pervert. I'm on tenterhooks to see hold this adventure will unfold. **Thank you very much and I am glad you picked up on how I incorporated their personalities I will admit it took some mind setting and understanding to use them and make it work for the fanfic.

Thank you all for the reviews and votes I do really appreciate them and makes me want to work harder for you all. **Mîkwêc (thank you in native cree)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Deep thought **

Kakarot strolled around the blustering market streets of England; anything one would wish was sold here from expensive oils, food, and military figurines. Nothing really had caught his eye or made his pouch itch with the need to spend; then again he hadn't had spending his funds in mind. He stopped in a small eatery, maybe a good meal and drink can help his troubled mind.

He sat in a slump waiting for his meal to be served; lightly he tapped away on the wooden table watching the people race around with no particular goal. The 'dignified' people, dressed stiffly in their tight fitting corsets, men bundled up in gentlemen's suites; the outward display of wealth. In the corners he witness the under belly of this civilization; young boys pick pocketing unexpected plump nobles, the women dressed as working maids snatching any jewelry from weary elder women. He couldn't really blame them, this society made it hard to live for everyone; the rich got richer and the poorer got poorer, as the saying goes, even for his homeland this saying rang true. Every land in this civilized world the politics of society were practiced, you had you're snotty nobles, middle class workers, whores, crooks, and murders. He was thankful he came from a middle class family, they were not rich but they got by quite comfortably. His father and brother ran a winery, and his mother would sell fresh made bread for the daily workers.

He couldn't help but to compare the 'savage' lifestyle to theirs. From everything he knew of what Vegeta had told him it was very different from theirs. Their type of money to show of riches was simple little beads; he couldn't help but chuckle at the thought, gaining a few unsteady glances from other patrons. The beads were not used to buy things, since there was nothing to buy there. It was used for trading with other tribes or show of statues only. If you were a strong brave you gain beads out of respect from other tribe members, if another tribe wishes to trade it would be either beads, furs, or corn. Apparently there were no crimes amongst the tribe, no murders, no thieves, and no women trying to sell their bodies for a quick buck. Murders, he couldn't help but to feel jealous when Vegeta tried his damnest to understand the word; even when he fully explained what it meant, Vegeta was still at a lost.

It seemed the only thing close to being called a murder in the savage world was when neighboring tribes would cause a war to expand their territory. Which didn't happen often to Vegeta's tribe; Vegeta held a high pride to his tribe stating as a fact they were the most powerful and outnumbered the neighboring tribes greatly. It would seem before they made claim to the land Vegeta's tribe finished a long time war with the Iroquois.

War that was something Kakarot knew of, he had heard of many in the civilized world from east, south, west, and north. At one point they all had their battles; the concept of expansion in the new world wasn't something new, it was in every nation's blood to expand.

Kakarot thanked the woman for his soup and gave her the payment; he couldn't help to wonder what she would have done if he gave her beads, he smirked. Vegeta, the savage has been on his mind since the very day he met him; he looked so strange but regal, he looked savage standing his weapon drawn ready to strike. He nearly winced when he felt a shudder race up his spine as he thought of the savage. Plagued and cursed, he thought. He couldn't stop thinking of the man, his dreams became more vivid, and he started to feel different around him. He believed bedding a woman would end the silly notions he had; he tried, but failed miserably. Instead the feelings became far more predominate in his mind, the dreams came harder and in more detail; something whispered to him, a light voice 'follow you're dreams' it said. It was so very wrong, it wasn't right.

When he made it to his room last night, he fell instantly to sleep. The dream started as it always had for several months. Standing on the shore of the new world, it was nearly at dawn, a small light from the sun filtered through the fog, and the rocks lined the shore. He was always looking at one point, always the north, and there was a small formation of rocks extending to the ocean, A figure stood there beside it was a small fire, like a signal 'come home'; that's what it felt like it was saying, the figure, come home. He couldn't gage the height or weight, nothing not even the hair was visible; the smoke from the fire, and the fog surrounded the figure. But always it felt like it was saying come home. Then it would turn drastically, he was chasing someone in the woods, he could hear light chuckles, and each time he came near to snatch the figure, it would dodge his hands; quick and nimble was this faceless figure. But once he had the figure cornered to a mountain siding, turned it around, it would morph into Vegeta's smirking face. Then he sinned, he would take Vegeta in a fierce and demanding kiss; like a starve man would food. His sin continued until that tan expanse of flesh withered beneath him crying out in an angel's voice.

Kakarot pushed the empty bowl away; he hated himself for thinking such thoughts. Many a time he nearly ran to the bible to save his soul, but he had not; the savage corrupted him. The beliefs of Vegeta's people sounded more real sounded more tangible to him then the bible ever had. There was no hell; spirits and rituals were the norm. When Vegeta first spoke of their beliefs, he only scoffed at him teaching Vegeta the right way, the catholic ways, after all Vegeta's people were simple and needed to be taught. Kakarot found out soon enough Vegeta was not in-fact simple; instead he pointed out many flaws, contradictions, and raised too many questions he couldn't answer for his liking. In the end of the teachings Vegeta just laughed and threw his bible the words of god to the ground demeaning it as 'simple little tales to keep people in line.'

Deep down Kakarot knew Vegeta was right. How could he not be when all these questions came that he couldn't answer? Vegeta pointed out far too many contradictions in every passage, and his simple question that took him by surprise. "If you're god loves you so much then why would he put you in hell if you do not follow his rules?" Such a simple question it was but it brought him far too much turmoil in his religion. It made him think harder on the subject. 'Tales to keep people in line.' Was that true? Was it all made up so people could fear and obey the king and it just became so widespread? Was everything he knew wrong?

He looked over the streets again, if their god was right and mighty why would there be so many wrongs here today, why would he let this happen? For Vegeta his spirits came to him telling him what was to be expected, how these people are before they even met, and gave him the choice. Was Vegeta's religion the right one? Kakarot downed his brew and left; he had to make it to a certain estate.

Vegeta sat on the windowsill overlooking the scenery. Yamcha gave him this room to stay; he showed off all the prized objects littering the room, what the bed was made from and how expensive it was, even down to the rug. Vegeta didn't care once ounce about these things, instead he sat and waited. He leaned back on the cushions that lined the ledge; he liked it oddly enough. It was soft, warm, and plump it made sitting for hours much more comfortable. He couldn't help but feel antsy; he had been sitting here since the night after his bath and meal with Yamcha. Where was Kakarot?

Vegeta leaned his head back further in the cushions; the meal with Yamcha was fine he suppose. Since they arrived at his home Yamcha was catering to him, which unnerved him. He expected the same nightly activates to follow as it had on the ship but strangely enough it hadn't. Instead after his bath he placed on the clothing left for him and the tall lanky man escorted him to a gigantic room. He was awe struck, the place was unreal, painting of men and woman naked with wings all around; Yamcha said it was some kind of rip-off art his grandfather wanted years ago, and he hadn't decided if he wanted to change it. A grand fire place and Vegeta enjoyed the smell of cedar smoke once again. Vegeta was taught by Kakarot what tables and chairs were along with forks and knifes but this was the first time he used it. He hadn't the chance when on ship because all he was fed was bread.

He was fed foods he never saw before and unsure if it was even eatable. They called it lobster and potatoes. Then he was given some sort of bread they called chocolate cake; he nearly passed out when he placed it in his mouth, it was sweeter than any berry he ever eaten, soft and moist with a sugary coat. He still could hear Yamcha's laughter at his reaction to the food. It wasn't that alone that surprised him; Once the meal was done Yamcha took his giving him the 'grand tour' of his estate, it amused him that Yamcha still spoke to him even when Yamcha believed he didn't understand him. Yamcha told him he was free to roam the estate but stay clear of the wooded areas, something about stray wolves; as if they scared him.

It was when Yamcha took him to the very room he sat in did he expect the usual. He slowly pulled down the top exposing his shoulder readying himself for the assault. When he felt Yamcha's hand on his shoulder he nearly whimpered, but he couldn't stop his eyes widening and turned his head in curiosity. Yamcha just smiled as he pulled the top back over the shoulder, gave a small gentle kiss on the clothed area, and said goodnight. Vegeta stood there stun, unsure of what to make the encounter with the white man; it didn't make any sense, why now would he stop? He didn't seem to have any problems what so ever before hand so why now?

Every time the door opened his heart stopped in excitement thinking Kakarot was walking into those doors; sadly it was the servant whose name was never given to him, bringing trays with little foods and water from time to time. Yamcha was gone, he left this morning. He watched then as well, looking out the misty window; he watched as Yamcha stepped into the carriage and gave a spare glance at his window he tip his hat and smiled. Vegeta didn't know what to think of the man; but he wouldn't change his opinion immediately, he would wait and see how things continued to progress.

He sighed nearly biting down on his cheek; where was Kakarot? Another one that left him confused, he kept having simple little visions of the man and he couldn't help but to feel warm over them. He touched his lips lightly; they kissed and it wasn't unpleasant. In-fact he enjoyed it, when their lips met he was overcome by warmth, and he couldn't help but to notice how well they fit.

There was something about Kakarot that kept calling to him, a yearning that needed to be fulfilled. He scoffed and growled under his breath; how could he feel these things for a man? He slumped unto the cushions; why not? It wasn't as if he had to continue his bloodline, he would never gain a strong woman from the tribe, and being brutally honest with himself; he genuinely liked Kakarot, and it was obvious to him Kakarot felt the same since it was Kakarot that kissed him.


	13. Chapter 13

**My job**

It was a hard and long meeting with the King; Yamcha was only pleased when he finally left the palace, he wasn't one for interrogations. In the end he finally convinced the King the land was barren and useless to the expansion of the crown. One thing he didn't like was how the Queen demanded to see the savage and her curiosity was egged on by the King once they learned that his Vegeta was the savages Prince. Of course this took more convincing to the monarch duo on his part to postpone the meeting at a later time, until the savage could speak proper tongue and address them properly he argued; thankful that the argument was taken in consideration.

He climbed into his carriage looking over the palace joyful, how he was able to spin the lies and not slip was nearly spectacular to him. They believed it, and that was all he needed. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the object laying in there; Vegeta's feather. He took it from him last night as a keepsake, something to keep him company when he would be away from him, he supposed. He sniffed it and it smelt of the savage world, stroking the buck skin he mused on the moment he laid eyes on the savage. He couldn't wait to return.

Last night as he looked back onto it, he thought of the confusion in Vegeta's eyes when he did not give him pleasure, naturally this took much willpower not to. For an odd reason he wished to court the little savage, maybe it was the air he chuckled. Perhaps being placed back into the society of lords, and ladies brought out that side of him, the side where he was a lord. He smirked as he thought of the sheer rapture on Vegeta's face when he tasted the cake; he knew he would have to make Vegeta try more sweet things, maybe a spread of chocolate on his torso so the savage could lick it up. He shuddered and trailed a hand down to his crotch as he licked his lip; loosing himself in fantasies.

Raditz sat in a stupor calling out to the spirits; he sat there unmoving for nearly three days, a lone buffalo skin his only company. His mind was alert his body tired and worn down by the chill of winters wind. He mourned for his little brother, and prayed singing under his breath a boy hood song they use to sing. The day Vegeta went missing the tribe nearly went into an uproar, Vegeta's father demanded the braves to track and hunt him down; but it was him, Raditz that stopped it all. He did as Vegeta asked of him; he told them all Vegeta was walking on the big journey and that they must celebrate his life. It was hard to witness the hurt and lost on Vegeta's mother and father faces. It hurt more to lie to them when he knew of the truth and troubles Vegeta was going to face, no, was facing. For it was the demon Piccolo who had shown him the truth of the matter.

Now he sat here doing another wish Vegeta asked of him, he sat there for enlightenment, for the moon children to speak of their secrets, hear the call of the wolves and learn their song, to hear sky woman and her words of wisdom, and most of all to greet the creator and become the shaman of the tribe. But his mind was troubled, he couldn't stop thinking of his little brother and his fate; his admiration of Vegeta grew stronger and stronger, for it was his sacrifice that will save the people. Would he be able to do the same if he was the one with the choice? To walk into the arms of despair whole-heartily without turning tail and dart off like a spooked rabbit? He raised his head and looked into the stars. "Vegeta my little brother, may the creator be with you always."

Vegeta watched the sky as it darken with clouds, snow was sure to fall. The window fogged under his breath and he couldn't help but to dip his finger in their and made a shape; the shape of the sun where the great creator slept and watched down on them. He grunted hating how he was feeling and stood to walk around, something to occupy his mind. He pushed open the doors startling the servant, he couldn't help but to chuckle when the man eyed him wearily; he snapped and bared his teeth to the man with a deep growl efficiently scarring the man off. He wanted to laugh at how easily it was accomplished; maybe this could be his past time, scarring the poor man. He shrugged his shoulder as he made his way down the lengthy and narrow steps.

Portraits of men and women stared him down, he couldn't help but to touch the art wondering if they would move under his hand, awed by how lifelike they were. They all sat in the same position, on a chair sternly staring forward portraying a strict lifestyle. He would probably look as still as well if he was confined in as many clothing as they wore. The last one on the wall was different, it was of Yamcha and Vegeta couldn't help the mirth he expelled. There the white man stood tall a fist on his chest as he looked skyward, flags blowing, and muskets drawn around him. Vegeta shook his head; he would never wish to be immortalized in such a boastful fashion.

He listened to the click clacks of his shoes on the harden floors, and tilted his head as they echoed back to him. On his walk he took a path that wasn't on the tour Yamcha provided; instead he passed through rooms filled of scents of food and he knew this was where the food was prepared, through small corridors he passed through nothing special about them. He came to a halt when he met a large door, and instantly his sense of adventure came forth. He pushed open the door hearing the creaks of olden wood, dust came down; this was a place rarely opened.

He came to another halt as the darken room slowly lit up from the light behind him. He turned looking for a source of light finding a lighted lamp holder on the wall. He moved in slowly poking and prodding objects, taking his time to hold them and feel their weight. Objects he couldn't name all laid before him, and a boyhood wonder made it nearly irresistible not to learn what they were. Where did they come from, and how were they used?

He stepped back and bumped into an object, it clattered to the floor nearly making him leap out of his skin from being startled. He turned quickly and lifted the object; he gasped as he stared harder. It was from his dream, he knew this.

"That is a Viking helmet. Won by my great grandfather, from the Viking King himself."

Vegeta turned his head and looked at Yamcha, and again turning his attention back to the helmet. He hoped Yamcha would continue with the explanation of the object.

"Here let me show you." Yamcha smiled as he took the sliver helmet from Vegeta's hands. He blew on it to remove the gathered dust. "They would wear it on their heads like this." He placed it on and gave it a good tong from his fist. "It protects their heads from injury in battle."

Vegeta reached out his hand as a sign he wanted to inspect it once again. The use of it was not exactly what he wanted to know, he knew they wore it, he saw it on a man in his dreams, the man who said he would save him. He nodded his head when it was placed in his hands and he rubbed it looking to see if the same design from his dream was there. It wasn't, it was different.

Yamcha leaned back on the old desk, his hands becoming powdery from the dust. He hasn't been in here since he was a small boy. He looked around seeing objects he use to play with, things that came from all around the world. His great grandfather was quite a collector. "This was my great grandfathers study, everything here came from many places, many lands. Thing he won in battle others given to him by admirers. So I'm told. I use to play in here when I was a boy." Yamcha tilted his head back and chuckled at old memories. "You know I always wanted to be like him, traveling around the world experiencing new places and peoples, I guess that's why I went to the new world. A place my grandfather's feet never touch."

Vegeta raised a brow, why would he be telling him these things. If Yamcha believed he couldn't speak a word in their tongue then why the persistent ramblings. He went to leave but was halted by Yamcha holding his arm. He growled low.

"I want to show you something savage." Yamcha beamed a reassuring smile and let go of Vegeta's arm. He moved over to the desk and opened a drawer. He pulled out a small little trinket. "This came from Russia; it belonged to a Princess there. She gave it to my grandfather when he was still young. Apparently she was infatuated with him." Yamcha placed the egg shaped porcelain into Vegeta's hand.

Vegeta looked it over, the gold trimmings, and blue swirls of design caught his eye. Lightly he touched it here and there wondering if it were an egg and as delicate to the touch. Pleased to find out it was hard like stone, and yet smooth. He pressed it on the sides seeing how it moved, and then lightly tapped the tip. He jumped when it opened and dropped it to the floor; he broke it. He took in a sharp breath when he witnessed a figurine of a woman slowly spinning around with a light sound of music. Vegeta slowly swooped down and picked it up, engrossed in the woman's dance.

Yamcha's smile widen when he watched Vegeta gaze at the egg with wonder. He couldn't help but not to smile, he had the same reaction when he had first seen it. "I use to play with it all the time as a child, I wanted it in my room so the music could help me sleep, but my father wouldn't allow it."

"Excuse my Lord, but there is a man here to see you." The servant bowed.

"Thank you, I'll be right there." Yamcha pushed himself from the desk, and spread his arm out towards the door so Vegeta knew they were leaving.

Vegeta gently placed the object down and turned. Then he felt the egg being placed in his hand once again. He looked over to Yamcha. "Keep it Vegeta, a gift to you." Vegeta's brow frowned but took the object none the less.

Vegeta walked back, heading to his room once again, passing through the kitchens, and halls egg in hand. Yamcha not far behind him. Once he made it to the stairwell he heard Kakarot. He took careful steps backwards to look into the other room to hear what was being said.

Yamcha greeted the Spaniard, in all honesty he didn't expect to see him ever again. "So tell me Spaniard what do I owe the pleasure in seeing you again?"

Kakarot stumbled slightly. "Yes ah um, I wanted to extend my services to you Lord. I wish to continue to teach the savage the common language."

Yamcha nodded. "It would be much less of a hassle if you do, he knows you at least. How much do you want?"

Kakarot bowed his head. "As you know sir I am not from here. The only requirement I ask for is boarding."

Yamcha raised a brow. "Boarding? That's all?"

"Yes it would be much easier, since I do not have a horse it is hard for me to travel back and forth, and I do not have a home here." Kakarot explained.

Yamcha took a step back contemplating his options. "In all honesty Kakarot, why do you wish to teach the savage? If there is no currency gained then why?"

"Honestly Lord, I only wish to teach him. It would be a great story for when I am older to tell my grandchildren that I taught a savage how to speak and read, and since I already started I think it would be fair for me to see it through to the end." Kakarot kept his head down, he was afraid Yamcha would see through his lies.

"Well then Spaniard how about this then, you take room in the stables watch over my horses, teach the savage, and I'll pay you a few coins a week. I cannot allow you not to gain profit from this, it is against my belief. If a man works hard then money is deserved. Does that sound good to you?"

"Yes Lord Yamcha that sounds great. When do you need me to start?"

"Tomorrow Spaniard, this day is wearing thin, I only wish to dine then relax. The savage also had a long few days and sleep is in order for us all." Yamcha faked a yawn and stretched.

"Yes Lord, so the stables? Where are they?" Kakarot questioned.

"Oh yes, Harold! I will get my servant to show you to them, he will explain everything that needs to be done, and food and payment will also be worked out by him." Yamcha looked over to his servant Harold and greeted him with a smile. "Please take Kakarot to the stables and get him settled in."

Kakarot bowed his head again watching as Yamcha left, before he turned away to follow Harold he saw a glimpse of Vegeta, he gave him a smile.


	14. Chapter 14

'**Something about us'**

Vegeta watched the miniature dancer spin on her platform, no troubles for this woman no cares; allowing herself to be guided by the music that played solely for her. Guidance was something he begged for last night before he drifted off into his eventful slumber sitting against the sill. His dreams as eventful as they were left him with strange cravings, cravings he couldn't understand and yet he knew the certainty of those dreams; Kakarot. That man has been haunting his dreams, giving him glimpses of what was meant to be; guiding him.

Love, love was something that was shared for all beings; in his dreams he watched as their pathways merged into one, watched as their souls walked amongst the warming rays of the great creator; welcomed. Love between men, was this even possible? Never before had he heard of such a union, until his crossed paths with the off-landers. 'A lover of men' this will be his fate this he knew with certainty; either be finally taken by the white man, or give himself freely to the one who visited his dreams.

He wasn't ignorant on 'how' men came together, it was quite evident on how it could happen, and yes it did unnerved him; maybe things could be different. Perhaps he wouldn't be the one receiving. Vegeta groaned loudly rubbing his temples. He hated how he was constantly questioning himself, hated what he pondered, despised it. How could he think such certainties, Kakarot had said he would save him not take him; it was true the man had shown interest in him. Vegeta patronized himself, standing to pace around in the room. He still needed to talk to the buffoon.

Yamcha sat idly as he listened to the chatter of stuffy Nobles speaking of their last exotic imports, and the higher Monarchy, the mundane talk nearly placing him into a deep slumber. He wished he could have waved off the party of his return hosted by his twice removed cousin Lord Tien; unfortunately it would have been a scandalous rude gesture to do so, but then again he knew what it truly was, a party to flaunt Tien's new found wealth, terribly disguised mind you. Tien was always one to blow his own horn, and he down right hated it, but no matter the flaws he still was fond of the bald man.

He pushed around his food like a sulking child, wondering what his little savage was doing at that very moment. His thoughts disturbed by the old prudish woman, he had made a note never to know her name.

"Lord Yamcha, I hear you brought home a… savage I wonder as to why?" She snorted waving her napkin. "I dare say, what could a simple dirty savage ever be able to do?"

"Ah mi Lady. Yamcha here hasn't just brought any savage, the talk in the royal court is, our dear boy here has brought back their Prince."

Yamcha straightened. "Yes he is their Prince, and his name is Vegeta." He looked over to the prudish plump woman giving her a harsh glare. "Simply put woman he isn't a simple dirty savage, and his purposes are none of your concerns."

"Well I never!"

"Cousin!" Tien stood in haste knocking the thick wooden chair. He looked over to his many guests. "Excuse us. Yamcha a word in private please, in my office." He wearily eyed his cousin as he pushed himself away from the table and left in a huff. With a heavy sigh he looked back to his guests. "You must excuse him mi lady, being in such savage untamed lands would make any gentleman forget his bearings."

The woman turned her nose to the air, fanning her face. "Humph, it's unbecoming. But he ill manners will be excused."

"You are too kind mi lady." With a light bow Tien made his way to his troubled cousin.

"Are you done boasting of you're importance Tien?" Yamcha sneered.

Tien grunted and with a sly smirk lifted the tension. "Ah cousin, you know I will only stop until the King himself bow's before me and erect statues in my honor."

Yamcha let out a humorous snort. "Keep fantasying."

"So Yamcha tell me of this savage Vegeta, the one whom you defend carelessly." Tien questioned.

"There's nothing to tell." Yamcha shrugged.

"Really, nothing to tell, nothing at all? Yet you nearly had bitten off Ann's head for calling him what all savages are. Why would be so careless in speaking to her in that manner, you know the powerful influences she has." Tien moved closer, noticing how Yamcha clamed up, he then turned the conversation into another direction. "I heard your Prince is quite untamed and well, handsome. From what my sources say."

"Oh, and what sources do you speak of?"

"Men who sailed to the new world under your command." Tien gave Yamcha a toothy grin. "So is he handsome?"

Yamcha took in a steady breath thinking of his little savage in his estate. "Handsome gives him no justice; he is breathtaking, stunning, and mysterious. I cannot wait to hear that voice speak English; I cannot wait to hear his accent. It is sure to be harmonious."

Tien smiled seeing the day dream look on his cousin's face. "You look and sound like you got it bad. I would like to see this Prince."

Yamcha smiled down to his hands, 'got it bad'; that was putting it lightly. Then he realized what he thought. When had his lust transformed into love?

Kakarot twiddled his thumbs; he had been putting off talking to Vegeta once again; only this time he looked like a total loon to the help. There he sat on the landing of the stairwell twiddling his thumbs periodically glancing to the doors that held Vegeta. He couldn't just sit here all day, he knew this, he will have to suck it up and ask his unanswered questions. Standing to his full height pulling in whatever courage his surroundings could offer he made his way step by step.

He lifted his hand to knock on the door when he paused; a low sound of music met his ears. Curiosity took him, and with every stealth movement he soundlessly opened the door. His heart fluttered at the sight he beheld, the lone figure sitting on the sill, entrapped and enthralled by the dancer, a finger idly stroking the siding, as if helping the ballet dancer with her continuous twirl. "Vegeta." Kakarot had spoken the name in the barest whisper.

A small smile formed as Vegeta slowly looked his direction, there was something there in his eyes that spoke volumes to him. It was as if time stood still between them, all questions long forgotten along with the answers that soon followed. Kakarot knew then his feelings of uncertainty, confliction, and the want to follow whatever he wished were matched. He moved forward closing the door, leaning heavily upon it and spoke; not aware of his words. "It may not be the right time, but there's something about us I want to say because there's something between us anyway. I feel that this, these feelings I have for you are what I am meant to feel, I was meant to see you, you are my destiny. Something is here, and it is for you to teach me."

Vegeta slowly removed himself from the sill moving closer to something he had always wanted and never knew he had until now. "There's something I got to do, some kind of secret I will share with you. I can feel it." Vegeta reached out cupping Kakarot's cheek. "I need you more than anything in my life. I want you more than anything in my life."

Kakarot wrapped his arms around Vegeta's waist pulling him closer to his wide chest, looking deep in his eyes. "Show me, teach me true love." Kakarot leaned down sealing his lips to the man below him; a man, a man that would mean more to him then any other person whom he had met. There was something pushing him to Vegeta, something he tried to deny, but now with this new outlook, this new beginning, seeing the Prince finally pulled out the things he needed to say; his heart soared as the body he held melted to him. He opened his eyes looking at the blush forming on his new conquest, his soon to be new lover; this was right. Vegeta's hard and heated body clashed and formed into his own, fitting together perfectly, the touch alone far exceeded any woman he had a chance to tango with under the sheets; this was a powerful engulfing passion, this held many promises, and complications.

For now, any situation that came would be dealt with extreme caution. The near future on the other hand was not so bright. At this very moment he will enjoy the simple and yet fiery kisses and teasing explorative touches, this was new territory for him.

**No lemon, not yet. I think this is the longest I had went without writing a lemon, and one of the shortest chapters. Well some things to say and I am done, firstly Happy Turkey day to my fellow Canadians remember this is a day to thank the Princess Pocahontas for saving the Europeans from starving from the harsh winter season, (yeah she was real and that is the reason why we celebrate thanksgiving.) Secondly I stole some lyrics and morphed/add wordings from a song called 'something between us' by Daft punk, recommend listening to it when Kaka and Vege talk. Sorry if you guys thought this was rushed and not to your standards, I just wanted to put it out like a small gift on turkey day. **

**Animeslave- first off no I didn't know outraged meant that back then and thank you for giving me that info, I don't know it all lol. And when I said finish your fic I mean 'The dark and light side of love' oh I really am going crazy wonder who, and what going to happen, hell I had written lemons in my head for that one hehe. Oh and one last thing your fic doll house and my review, I guess I shouldn't say I don't like gore, more like I don't like the idea of vegeta being chopped up. Read one fic and wow it was wow. It is on ff, and not yaoi, but fuck, it's gory. Got the jeepers creepers complex going for it. If you're interested I'll find it for you just let me kno.**

**Zofo- Yeah I am planning on having just a lil more depth with Yamchas character, I like him as a pervert, but I need it to be more than just lust for my plan with him to match. **

**DBZloverPNK- I hope you enjoy, and thank you for reviewing. XD **

**Thank you all for reviewing, and rating. Let's see if I get over 9000 views so I can crack a nine thousand joke haha over time.** **Mîkwêc (thank you in native cree)**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Vegeta sat on the top step watching as the slave placed up pine from trees around the halls, staircase, and walkways, he scratched his head when said tree branches was decorated with little red bows and ribbons, flowers hung upside down in random halls; strange he thought, usually plants used as medicine was kept in a pouch close to the medicine man, or healer in practice, why would they place it in such awkward and hard to reach places?

He itched to find the reasoning for such strange behaviours, he couldn't wait for Kakarot to rise to answer his inquiries. The wait fortunately for him wasn't long, once he thought it the oaf walked in whistling low.

"Wow, the place looks great if I say so myself sir." Vegeta watched as Kakarot spun around looking around, a beautiful smile brightening the room far much better then the candles ever could.

"Thank you, Sir Kakarot." The butler pause his task looking over to the Spaniard. "Master Yamcha wishes to know how you are progressing; he is far too busy to find the answer himself."

"Oh he is doing well with greetings now, but he cannot hold a conversation as of yet, but within a month I am sure he will be able to keep up small talk." Kakarot looked over to Vegeta giving him a devilish smirk and wink, which of course made the proud native man blush.

Vegeta lightly scoffed, simple conversations indeed. Standing with a light stretch he moved to the room he was given, waiting for the man to understand his meaning. He stayed leaned up against the wall of the room keeping the door open for him to enter, he was thankful that this day wouldn't be a long wait for much of anything. Shutting the door behind him, he got right down to the nitty gritty of their usual meetings. "Why is he putting tree branches around the house?"

"Oh yeah I didn't cover this with you had I?" Kakarot grinned.

"Obviously." Vegeta rolled his eyes.

"It is getting closer to Christmas!" Kakarot bounced from one foot to another like a little child. "It is the time of year when families come together to celebrate giving small gifts, and eating bountiful foods."

"Hm, sounds kind of similar to our celebration." Vegeta placed the tip of his thumb to his mouth. He was going to miss his family celebration.

"Really?"

"Yes, tell me, what is this Christmas about? How did it start?" Vegeta listened as Kakarot explained the reason of Christmas, the story of their saviour and was taken aback by the slight similarities as to why they celebrated with bountiful foods, and family.

"So is it like yours?" Kakarot leaned in closer to the savage bringing his nose to touch Vegeta's earning him a bright blush.

"Um… yes and no. You see we celebrate in the time of the dead winter because of the Great Spirit. The Great Spirit isn't a he or she, but the offspring of the great creator. The spirit came down as my people grew weak, tired and weary of the harsh winter rations low from lack of hunt the summer that came and gone, and the cold bit at their toes. The story as my father told me and grandfather told him when he was a boy was as my people nearly gave up a brilliant light came down to the tribe, it was a snowflake not like the ones you see everyday. It was unreal big, bright and sparkled like the stars in the sky; the elder of the village went to touch it, to understand the snowflake, once it was scooped into his withered cold hands it burst to many snowflakes and transformed into thousands of fireflies it warmed the village, melted the snow and the bushes became heavy with fat berries, the light from the fireflies attracted animals to kill for my people. The great spirit brought food and hope to my people keeping them alive and since then in the winter my people would celebrate we would eat the dried berries picked from the summer, and come together for the special day, the children would have long sticks the tips lighten up by a flame and we would run around pretending to be fireflies." Vegeta smiled widely, remembering. "My father would sing to me, hold me up so my flame would be the highest, my mother would cook the meat playing with her beaded necklace… she would never stop smiling." Tears brewed with Vegeta's memory capturing Kakarot's heart. "Then once the feast was prepared we all sit together, and sing prayers of thanks to the Great Spirit leaving a bowl of the various foods as an offering to the Great Spirit. Lastly at the end of the day, my parents would give me a bead, every year, they were making a necklace for me and once it was done it would be given to me, a sign I was a man in their eyes." Vegeta's shoulders slumped his eyes fixated to the floor. "This winter would have been the last bead, and I would have received that necklace…"

Kakarot wrapped his arms around Vegeta, holding him dear, stroking his back in comfort, he wished he could do something now, something to brighten his little distraught prince. He placed a gentle kiss upon his head, holding him all that much tighter. No amount of words would ever comfort him, all he could do was hold on.

~~~~~~ Christmas ~~~~~~~~

Vegeta sat at the grand table listening to the clitter clatter of the dishes being placed at the table. A strange bald man sat not far from him, watching him, sizing him up never taking his eyes from him. Yamcha sat across him, dressed in his finest talking to the strange man named Tien, even his love Kakarot sat at this table acting as an translator; useless really he didn't wish to speak to the group, it didn't matter how simple the question were, he didn't wish to speak and he wouldn't.

So instead he listened to their mindless conversations, wanting to chuckle from time to time at it, the poor fools didn't know he could understand them. They talked about money, him, money, family and him. But he continue to mind himself and eat the food offered, why let it go to waste?

"Lord Yamcha, would it be possible if we did a small thing for Vegeta?"

Yamcha raised a brow. "What would that be?"

Kakarot smiled telling the others of the story Vegeta had told him of the Great Spirit, and the traditions. He also explain since it was such a holy and giving day they should at least do something kind for the Indian.

Tien clapped his hands together in joy. "Ah yes that would be wonderful would it not dear cousin? Maybe we should dress him up as well and let him dance for us?" Tien leered over the savage. "I always wanted to participate in a strange custom."

Yamcha growled under his breath. "He is not a puppet! And I will not treat him as such. I will not make him do tricks!"

Vegeta bolted in his seat shocked to hear such a thing come from the white man. Why was he being so kind to him, when his company was not exactly private.

"Dear cousin I mean no disrespect, I was only suggesting." Tien waved him off with a sigh.

Yamcha stood walking over to Vegeta and took his hand. "Spaniard please translate this for me. I wish him to understand me."

"I give this as a gift to you Vegeta, please take what you desire from my table and do your offering."

Vegeta's mouth became slack and before he knew it he was being lead from his seat and guided around the table, Yamcha gently holding his shoulder with light squeezes. Vegeta moved through the motions, taking what he thought the Spirit would enjoy placing it in the golden platter.

He walked out the door for the first time since he got there; a jacket was gently placed around his shoulders to help protect him from the cold. He shrugged off the others walking forward, to the bare tree in the garden.

Kakarot felt his heart beat with every step Vegeta took, his heart melted and hurt with every passing moment, awed by what had occurred inside all in the same. He watched in wonderment as Vegeta fell to his knees in the snow holding the plate high above him and gentle singing weaved in the cold air; beautiful. The words spoken lost, to low for any other to hear, a private prayer.

Yamcha's heart grew, such a wonderful thing he had given the savage, no other gift to the savage Prince would ever compare to this. He loved the savage, and shown his care; maybe tonight he will visit the savage as he slept and wake him with a kiss and be welcomed with opened arms; this was a day for miracles.

Tien's mind swirled with the possibilities of the little savage on his knees, his dirtied mind came with many scenarios; but he would touch him, he wouldn't take him away from his cousin. But the day Yamcha grew bored of the Indian he would be more than willing to have a taste.

Vegeta hummed a tune his father would to place him to sleep, and placed the platter on the root of the tree balancing it. He whispered under his breath. "Great Spirit, please give my love to my family." A stray tear trailed its way down his cheek. "I only want to be home." A sniffle. "I want to be home."

The night ended and Kakarot was bushed, standing tall with a loud yawn and stretch he was making his way to leave politely. Giving them all a awkward hug goodbye. Which was a damn good way to sneak a little gift to Vegeta. He grabbed Vegeta in a tight hug slipping a small wrapped package in his pocket, and lightly padded it to let Vegeta feel it against him, and to check it once he was alone.

He let the prince go and spun on his heel. "Thank you so much Lord Yamcha for having me, and I wish you all a Merry Christmas!"

Vegeta sat upon the bed with his legs crossed, remembering to check his pocket. His hand made a dive, and pulled the bundle out inspecting it. 'Open me' written on the paper. He tugged the corners watching as it unravelled, an object hit his ankle. Looking down he pulled the small object up watching as the chain straighten, a small sad smile graced his features; it was a sliver necklace with one bright bead.

Kakarot stepped over to the golden platter, surprised to see it was empty with no tracks in sight. He looked towards the sky. "Protect Vegeta please."

**Well Merry Christmas! Trying to Update all stories for you guys as a Christmas gift from me, but it is kinda difficult since I have people staying with me and the husband is home, just a lil update. So don't be upset if they aren't but I am going to do my damnest to. But I hope you guys have a amazing Christmas/holidays and enjoy the new year ;) **

**DBZloverPink-** Thank you so much for the support, I hope you liked the festive chapter

**Zofo-** Ah love, love love. Such a strange thing lol, on with the fic! You know I cannot answer future questions, you gotta read my love lol

**Animeslave19**- deary deary deary, you know I cannot tell you! You got to be sitting on the edge of your seat biteing your nails! Muahahaha, I am merry Christmas! Lol I got the lemon written ;) that's for your vampire fic ;) email if wanted.

**Dragon77**- Enjoy ;)

**Lil joker**- thank you

**Lisa**- Thank you very much, I hope you enjoy reading it as much I did writing it, or should say type lol

**Mlover3evr**- Thank you very much for your review, I enjoyed it, I hoped you enjoy this chapter.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16 **

A bow lightly trembled, the sturdy arm aimed, as diligent fingertips perfected the shot, holding the feather tip arrow, a skill honed over years. A deer grazed lazily, expecting no danger in the winters' snow. He let out a sturdy breath and released the arrow. Raditz smiled as the shot took struck perfectly on the graceful animal, killing it instantly, no pain, no suffering. He looked to the sky and gave his thanks to the creator, and said his apologies to mother earth for taking a life she created. He turned his head, instantly sorrow filled him, the spot where Vegeta would stand and pat his back was empty.

His dear little brother was swept away by strangers with evil intent. He couldn't stop thinking about him, couldn't stop the nightly haunting visions the green demon Piccolo had forced into him. As he walked to his kill his steps felt empty, hallow, yet he knew there was a deep rooted purpose in him, the saviour of his people, a people doomed to fall and dwindle, but one day as time passed by, the rape of the lands will subside and his people will flourish once again. Even the great wizard Nanabush will walk among them once again and he will be the witness. Even so, the void Vegeta had created in their village seems too great to fill, the chief and his wife mourn daily, smudging with scared ashes was daily, and he partook in their mourning. Hopefully, this beautiful animal would give the people a moment reprieve from the pain, and enjoy the fresh meat of his kill; a offer to the creator, to the people, to Vegeta.

Piccolo stood on the mountaintop, the wolves lost amongst the forest bush below, howling to their family to be reunited. He found a strange emotion boil in his chest, a foreign emotion that begun the day the Chieftains son was taken from the land. He already could feel the difference in the air, bitter and sour with fear and sorrow.

Idly he played with the mystical axe, twirling it in his large hands, his claw like nails scraping against the wooden handle; if only the boy was more aware, if only he came back, things would have been different for him. There it was again. The land and his time was doomed, yet he worried about a lone human boy' what was becoming of him?

A gentle woman's voice whispered in the winds. "You care, you're heart is warming demon."

Piccolo growled, dropping the tomahawk down to the earth. "Do not fool yourself skywoman, I have no such thing. Useless." Piccolo looked to the light shimmer in the air, the woman pulled herself into a more human form, a bright shadow like form, holding the colours of the wind and sky.

"You are the one lost my friend. One day you will come to realize." Somehow Piccolo knew she was smiling, he could feel it in her calming voice. He sighed turning his head to the direction of the great ocean.

"How does he fair?"

"I fear for him great demon. The pond is rippled by a strong disturbance and the skies of the west cries and broods." Skywoman sighed and the grass wisped under her sadness. "All our hope lies in one man, the brave Raditz. Concentrate your energy and concerns on him demon."

Piccolo sneered, the howling wolves below becoming more of an irritation then music. He spun on his booted feet, his cape of animal pelt swished behind him, with a growl he growled at the caretaker of the skies. "For one whom loves the children of the earth you turn your back quite quickly skywoman. Talk to your father the great creator, and polish the brave Raditz as you seem fit. I cannot sit idly by and watch any longer."

Unbeknownst to the great demon the skywoman smirked happily.

Our dear Prince was in a different compromise than the others, his limbs were tangled amongst the Spaniard, hands heavily petting flesh, groping and smoothing, and long drawn kisses were indulged, gluttonous for the taste of each others lips. Vegeta moaned quietly as the Spaniard broke their lip-lock in favour of his throat, he wanted more then heavy petting and passionate kisses; he wanted to feel how the man tangled beside him would own him, take him, and claim him away from his oppressing white captor.

"Vegeta." The way he drawled out his name made him curl his toes in wanton, he pressed his hips forward, pressing their harden needs together sending a jolting sensation throughout his body. Together they humped one another through their constricting clothing, Kakarot nearly growled at the barriers between them, ready to rip them away and fully have the lithe warrior, his body demanded it, but his mind overruled the lustful cries. This was not the place; this was not the time…soon.

A knock on the door tore them apart, both separating with equal haste, finding their feet instantly. The butler's voice carried into the room through the hard wooden door. "Kakarot sir, it is almost time to prepare for dinner."

"Thank you, I'll be down very shortly." Kakarot looked down sheepishly to the hard evidence in his breeches earning a smug grin from the Prince.

"Very well sir, I'll be waiting."

Kakarot only smiled, food and Vegeta, those were his two greatest loves, and how he wanted to indulge in them both; perhaps at the same time. He grunted humorously, now wasn't the time to think impure thoughts. "Well Vegeta, any thoughts?" Kakarot tilted his head down, asking on how Vegeta would cure his current aliment.

Vegeta scoffed, weaving a hand down to his own harden aliment, with a light chuckle. "I suppose we could think about things that are unpleasant. Maybe we could think of an entanglement involving the midget and Yamcha." Vegeta raised a brow while Kakarot grumbled with a shudder.

"Yup, I think that done it." The once harden organ became nothing more than a deflated and shrunk one. "Well let's get going before he doesn't knock the second time and just comes on in."

Vegeta took a few steps in, closing in on Kakarot, lacing a hand behind the larger male's neck, bringing their lips a breath away. "Kakarot, just one more kiss."

Kakarot groaned, circling the lithe Prince in his arms, sealing their lips tightly, once again tasting the wildness that was Vegeta. He would gladly die in those arms, tasting those delectable lips; wild and free, that was the exotic mixture he craved.

Something had told him to do it, an itching fuzz in the back of his mind had told him to, and for weeks he had ignored it, but it grew over time, nearly taking his simple thoughts away, overriding everything else. His duties failed, his social life dwindling, all because of a hunch he never had.

It was that itch alone that pushed him to do it, and there he was, on the tips of his toes, spying on the Spaniard and the Savage Prince. He had balled his eyes many times with his fist to double check if it was true and not some figment of his imagination. Yet there it was, truer then the snow white, his eyes did not deceive him the slightest. They were both actively touching and swapping spit, tongues duelling and dancing, hands roaming over flesh that was his, and how dare the savage give as he got.

Yamcha couldn't watch any longer, his eyes stung with hot tears of betrayal, he closed the slot and slouched against the wall, his face buried in his quivering hands, thoughts of murder circling his distorted mind, he wanted to carve out the Spaniard's tongue and stuff it down his throat as he brutally castrated him. As for his little Prince, oh the punishment would be swift and painful.

How dare he! After all the kindness he had given the lost Prince, he gave and gave and what did the savage do? What savages do best, tear out his heart and devoured it, used him for his own gain! No, no more.

He was left speechless once again at the hushed voices, it became all the more apparent Vegeta spoke English, and very well at that. Yamcha sneered, Vegeta must have been speaking it for quite sometime to get the words that precise; still, the perverted part of him made his blood sing at the dark raspy accent, erotic, exotic. No, the Spaniard will be gone, and Vegeta will be his! Yamcha smirked evilly, ignoring the tears on his cheeks.


End file.
